Sleepless Nights
by PetiteEnigma
Summary: A series of secret meetings results in an unplanned reunion of the gang. But it's never just as simple as that. Zutara. Reviews are love. Completed 22 November 2010. Sequel: Peaceful Days.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Aang belongs to Brian, Mike, and Viacom. I own nothing.

* * *

"What're you doing up at this time of night?" The question was punctuated with a somewhat over exaggerated yawn.

A huff, "Why does it concern you how late I'm up?"

"Because I care about you," not the finest way of reasoning.

"If you really cared, you'd let me have some peace and quiet every so often." Hands balled up in fists at sides.

"But we just sit without saying anything most days—"

"That doesn't count."

"Good. Night."

Wait for the footsteps. Wait for the sound of the door opening, then closing. Wait for the feeling of relief. Don't wait to run. Step gingerly outside onto the cold steps. Walk down the main path. Reach the side path. Find the little grove. Stand there and wait.

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Hand on a shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it." Shrug the hand off.

"You're upset about something…"

Arms folded, "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Then come to bed." A hand tugs a sleeve.

"I'm not tired."

"Fine; suit yourself."

Stare out into the night. Try to remember. Was there a plan? Slide over the balcony railing. Land without a noise, and not in a leaf pile. Slip through the gates. Don't stop to make sure no one has seen. Stay in the shadows. Recall landmarks from daylight. Turn onto a smaller path. Stay very quiet. Wait a moment.

"We need to stop meeting like this."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love. Extra brownie points for guessing who the characters are.


	2. Chapter 1: Sunrise

"_We need to stop meeting like this."_

"What? Is there something more exciting going on in your life than sneaking out at all hours of the night to see each other," she smirked.

"Let's just hope they don't get suspicious," he sat down and gestured to her to do the same.

"They have no reason to be. We don't do anything. We just talk," she sighed, "which, lately, is a lot more than what I do with him."

"She couldn't care if she tried," he shook his head, "She has no sense of adventure—of wanting to go places she's never seen unless it's absolutely necessary. She always seems angry and distant. If she got mad at me, I could handle it, but no, she's always neutral. And it's driving me up a wall!"

She clamped a hand over his mouth, "Hush! We haven't been discovered yet and I'd rather not have it be your temper."

"Do you want it to be your temper?" He held her hand a moment before releasing it.

She could feel her expression changing from one of confusion, to intrigue, to annoyance, to giggling.

"I never really thought of you as a giggling girl," the words had no malice in them, only an observation. His smile was sincere.

She blushed and half buried her face in her sleeve.

"Why are you embarrassed by that? There's nothing wrong with it—I like it," another thought hit him, "He hasn't made you giggle, or blush, in a long time, has he?"

"He's always busy and so serious," she dropped her arm; "You've seen him, haven't you? At meetings you have together. Is it just me, or has the last year changed him?"

"I've noticed it too. Everyone else just thinks that it's part of who he is."

"They don't know the real him. The 'him' we used to know."

"The sun's going to rise soon." He stood up.

"What? But we only just started talking."

"We must have talked a lot longer than we normally do. See over there: where the sky is turning light gray? The sun rises from the east."

"Yes, I know where the sun rises," she smirked again, "I'll see you next time…?"

"Three days from now."

"The same spot?"

He nodded and hugged her. She sprinted back home. He snuck back in. She carefully crawled into the bed, thankful he was a sound sleeper. He stood in the same spot he had been before and watched the sunrise.

* * *

A/N: Yes, still short. And don't worry, I'll name characters in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Sleep

"Why didn't you come to bed?" She set a hand on top of his on the railing.

"I told you, I wasn't tired." He didn't look at her.

"You'll have to sleep eventually."

"I do sleep. Last night wasn't a night for sleeping."

"Then what was it a night for?" The words held just the slightest hint of suspicion.

"It was a night for thinking." He hoped that would appease her.

"Oh of course, preoccupied by diplomatic endeavors and what-not."

"Yeah…that."

They ate their morning meal in silence. He glanced from her to the brilliant sunrise and wished for a moment she were someone else.

* * *

She felt him stir and stayed very still. His arms constricted around her almost possessively. Her thoughts turned to him—the other him. She sank into her pillow. It felt as though she had only just drifted off.

"Good morning," he was always rather chipper in the early morning.

"Morning yourself," she mumbled into the covers.

"When did you go to sleep?"

"Eh…hmm…a little while after you," a vague reply.

"Well then…umm…I guess I'll let you go back to sleep…if you want."

She didn't think twice about it and closed her eyes. The streaming sunlight of early morning managed to rouse her.

"Feeling better after last night?" He handed her a peach.

"Yes, much better. That sleep did wonders for me." But it wasn't the sleep that had put her in such a good mood.

* * *

A/N: I'm enjoying the guesses for who these characters are. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: Listening

_Three days late_r…

* * *

He slipped a little bit of sake into the tea she liked to drink before bed. No chance of her waiting up for him this time. Follow the same path: over the railing, out the gates, down the paths.

* * *

She had a fight with him. Her head hurt from all the yelling. She splashed her face with water. Don't wait for anything this time. Run all the way to the grove. Semi-purposefully barrel into him and knock him over.

* * *

"Ack-!" He flung his arms out to catch himself.

"Sorry about that…" She helped him up; he dusted himself off.

He pulled a small, crushed flower out of his hair, "For the lady."

"Oh, why thank you," She gave a sarcastic bow.

"It's nice to see you too."

"I take it was easier for you to get away this time?"

"A little bit of alcohol in the tea she takes after the evening meal never hurt anyone."

"You didn't." She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"And you?"

"I'm not sure I want to talk about it.

"That bad, huh?"

"What? No," she dropped her shoulders, "we got into a bit of a fight."

"A fight? He didn't hurt-"

"Don't worry. It was just loud. I'm glad we picked this night."

He pulled her to him for a hug. She laid her head on the crook of his neck. They let out breaths they were holding.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shhh….listen…"

They stayed there with eyes closed in each other's arms.

"Do you hear it? It's saying: this is how things are supposed to be."

"Yeah…I hear it," he smiled, "I think our hearts are louder."

It was true, and she didn't care that she was blushing. To just stand here and listen to everything with him made it all right.

"I think it's time for us to part again.

"This was nice…just listening." He watched her leave; went his own way.

He remembered one of the pieces of infinite wisdom he had been given: _Hearing and listening are two very different things. You can hear someone without ever listening to what they actually say. You can't ignore someone when you listen to them._

* * *

A/N: A bit of fluff for the good guesses. Keep the reviews coming. They entertain me.


	5. Chapter 4: Leaving

"And where have you been all night?" His voice held accusatory concern.

"I went for a walk," she pushed past him.

"Please don't lie to me Katara—"

Her arms moved higher with every word, "Aang I'm not lying! Get off your sky bison and quit thinking you're so high and mighty. Just because you're the avatar and control all the elements doesn't mean you have to control me. Let me make my own decisions about things—"

"I do le—"

"No you don't. Or you wouldn't wait up all night for me." She dropped her arms, something splashed.

"You were up all night?"

"It's none of your concern."

"But Katara…"

"No."

"All right. One question: where have you been disappearing all these nights?"

"I told you. I like to take walks." She spun away from him.

"I'm sure Zuko wouldn't mind lending a guard or two to watch the house."

"He wouldn't..." she whispered.

* * *

"Owww my head…" she rubbed her temples, "remind me to never let you make my evening tea again."

"Are you sure it was the tea?" his hope was fading fast.

"Zuko, I didn't have this splitting headache before I had the tea."

"I'm sorry, Mai."

"I'm going to your uncle's tea shop. He's bound to have a tea that cures this."

Uncle's tea shop. Isn't there something he's supposed to do there? What was it? Tea…Isn't it in-?

"Are you coming with me to Ba Sing Se or not?" He had to admit; at least she didn't take as long as others to get dressed.

"But I can't leave the Fire Nation whenever I want."

"Zuko we both know that's never stopped you before."

He opened his mouth to make a witty reply.

"That's right. I know you've been sneaking out—don't think I haven't noticed. Now," she grabbed his collar, "you're going to come with me to Ba Sing Se. And on the way there, you will tell me what her name is."

What had he done? He never meant for it to go this far. If nothing, the relationship he had with Mai was politically advantageous. He rubbed the right side of his face.

"I already told everyone we're leaving," she set a hand on his back, not ignoring the lack of response.

* * *

"Katara, did you have something to do with this?" He threw a paper down on the table.

"Did I have anything to do with what?"

"He left. A week ago. He's ignoring his duties as Fire Lord—"

"Oh, and you're someone who knows something about following your duties?"

"Yes, I do, in fact."

"Well…where did he go?"

"To Ba Sing Se," Aang's tone meant 'you couldn't have just read that paper right there?', "we were going to see some of the…what are the representatives from other nations called?"

"Diplomats."

"Yeah, those. There was supposed to be a meeting with some diplomats today."

She stood and walked away, resisting yanking her hair out of her scalp. This ruined everything. They had planned to meet tomorrow night. He couldn't have sent her a note? Of course not. That would put everything in jeopardy. She dug through her things, not really searching for anything. What's this? Black cloth? She pulled out the outfit with a grin. She left a note beneath the window she had leapt from.

* * *

A/N: There. No more guessing. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and guessed.


	6. Chapter 5: Escape

"Let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"We're miles above the ground. It'd be a shame if we crashed." Mai studied her nails.

"Were you always this manipulative or did you learn from Azula?"

"Oh I admit your sister helped some. We can take a few days to get to Ba Sing Se. Or you can make this last a week. All depends on when you decide to tell me her name."

He set his mouth in a thin line.

"We'll play your way. I can wait."

* * *

Swathed in black. Slip from shadow to shadow. The comfort of familiarity in the actions. Some are missing. No one there to stop her. A nearly empty saddle. Climb up on Appa. Take the reins. Is this a rescue or her escape? She likes to think she's saving someone and not running away. No. She's running to something. Someone. Somewhere.

* * *

He watched them take off, wondering how he couldn't have seen it sooner. He kicked a rock up and punched it. Watch it fly. Break apart just before it reaches the window. Drop to the ground. See a puddle. Make a sliver of ice. Hold it to wrist. Watch it melt. Flop onto back. Send the resulting dust cloud away with a heavy sigh. Footsteps. One person.

"Quit moping."

* * *

A/N: Another person to guess! Please review/fave/alert/whatever else. It makes me love writing this more.


	7. Chapter 6: Edge

"We're going to Ba Sing Se. You understand, Appa? What'm I talking about? Of course you understand. You remember Ba Sing Se right? I wonder if Toph is still there. No…she always said she hated it there. I would love to sleep right now, but I have to steer you. Last time I stole you it was so much easier. I'm sorry to say. Well, having someone to trade off with. This is ridiculous. I wasn't thinking. But I'm not going back to Aang. I might as well keep going. I could go for all the food in the world right now." She clutched at her rumbling stomach, "I'm starting to sound like Sokka."

* * *

He cranes his neck back. Is that the grass? A shadow? Lifts himself to his feet. Turn around. Rubs his eyes. Studies the figure before him. Blinks once. Twice.

* * *

"Who is it! Ty Lee? One of those Earth Kingdom girls?—yes, I know about them."

His thoughts were only focused on one thing 'Don't guess her.'

He glanced over the edge. They were floating above the ocean. Now…to get this balloon lower.

* * *

"Owww! Stop that!"

"You're a sourpuss."

"Thanks for noticing."

"What? Scared of some dirt?"

"No." Kick the ground, send a ripple.

Step to the side, "What happened this time?"

"It's none of your business."

"It's my business if I make it my business."

"Then don't."

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

A/N: Review please. Alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated too.


	8. Chapter 7: Evasive

"_It's my pleasure."_

"…Toph?"

"Congratulations. I've met tiny fish with better memories than you."

"A lot's happened…" he sighed.

"Don't tell me your problems," she brushed him off, "but I bet Sokka kept that ridiculous disguise. Remember that? How he called himself Wang Fire? And when you couldn't sleep? He played the shrink. Good times. If you're going to cry, Twinkle Toes, you might as well."

"I'm not going to cry."

"Your breathing says differently. I can feel you shaking."

"We should put all criminals on trial before you."

"Don't be evasive. Own up to it," once a teacher, always a teacher.

* * *

"Oh look…a floating speck off in the distance…maybe it has food. Maybe I can eat the speck." Pull on the reins, turn and follow said speck. "Nice speck. Good speck. Yummy speck." Hear a bellow. "I'm going mad." Watch the water rushing beneath. Pull it up. Play with it. Drops fall. Ripples and waves.

Fling an arc of water over their heads. Stare at the mist- the little shattering prisms. Appa halts in mid-air. Flop onto the salty ocean below, soaking the loan rider.

"I needed that." Wait a while; take off again with the harsh command "Yip. Yip."

* * *

He leaps.

She grabs.

He kicks.

She dodges.

He reaches.

She hits with some piece of metal.

He expects the falling.

The splash never comes.

* * *

A/N: When the character groups meet up, the chapters will be a lot longer.


	9. Chapter 8: Endless

"Good. You're awake."

"You tied me up…?"

"You're welcome."

* * *

She twisted in every direction. The world she saw was nothing more than water. True, the sun was around too. She needed something solid. Seaweed. Jetsam. Flotsam. Anything! The speck had disappeared.

"Mom, help me…" she plead to the sky, to the ocean, to everything.

* * *

"Will you get out of here?"

"Nope."

"To-oph…"

She smirked and mocked his whiney tone, "Aa-ang…"

"Leave me alone."

"What's eating you?"

"Katara left."

"That sounds like a personal problem to me."

"I feel like I got my heart ripped out, popped like a grape, and stomped on," he couldn't even get mad, only descend further into despair, "and all you can say sounds like 'yeah, whatever'?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

* * *

Is it an island? A mirage? Driftwood? She moves closer to it. Lower. Subconsciously reaches out a hand. To touch it. Test it. Grab it. Make sure it's real. They stop moving. The floating sensation is gone. She tumbles off. Pulls up fistfuls of sand. Shuts her eyes tight. Throws it up in the air. Spins around underneath it.

She dances in the sand. Kicks it at the waves. Makes bigger waves. Never has she ever been this happy to see rocks. Tiny little rocks. She rolls around in it. Shakes it out of her hair. Drenches herself (on purpose). Lays in it. Falls asleep the moment her eyes close.

The half moon is high by the time she rouses herself. She stares up at the sky for a while. Maybe she can steer by the stars. She doesn't remember which points where. She's never been good with directions and maps. She continues in the same direction. Hopes this is the same way. She'll hit land eventually.

* * *

"Want to rethink your answer?"

"No."

"What a shame. You won't get to see her again."

"Mai; you're taking this too far!"

"You took it too far when you started cheating on me!"

"I never—"

"Don't lie to me! I knew you left each time."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"What did you mean to do?"

"I don't know."

"You'll have to decide eventually. You can't have us both. And I doubt she'd agree to that either. You're going to pick her over me, I can tell. As much as I don't want to let you go…I'll have to. You've changed. I don't know who you are anymore. I'm sure she knows at least a part of you. Where's the Zuko I once knew?"

"He's gone. Banished, I guess."

They continued their journey in silence.

* * *

"Where'd she go?"

"Wha…?"

"You heard me, Twinkle Toes. Where did Katara go?"

"She took Appa."

"That isn't an answer."

"There was a note…something about dragons and flowers."

"Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing Se?"

"To Ba Sing Se!"

"…Wait. Why're we going to Ba Sing Se?"

"Katara's talking about the Jasmine Dragon, you dunderhead."

A blank expression.

"The tea shop. In Ba Sing Se. It's called 'The Jasmine Dragon'."

"Oh yeah…that."

"I think she took your brain too."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It's encouraging to know that some people are following this.


	10. Chapter 9: Possible

He managed to wriggle his hands free of the restraints, but kept them clasped behind his back. She leaned on the rim and stared out at the point on the horizon where you can never really be sure if it's water or the sky. Especially not on a night like this. Were the stars reflected on the ocean, or the glittering glinting waves projected onto the night sky? It was true, what she had said. He might have toyed with the idea of just going on this way forever; having one during the day, the other at night. He knew how it would end—she did too, apparently. They just didn't work anymore. Years ago, when they were younger, they understood each other. He could never deal with her increasing distance and that slight haughtiness. She was part of a powerful family and knew it. She had said it herself: her childhood was uneventful. His still managed to creep up and find him. He looked up, then closed his eyes.

* * *

"We don't have Appa, and Momo can't exactly carry us. How are we supposed to get to Ba Sing Se?"

"We could Earth-run there."

"There's an ocean in between."

"Then we'll get a boat."

"You steer."

"Tiny problem: I'M BLIND."

"Well, I don't know how to do boat stuff."

"Sokka does."

"So all we have to do is find Sokka?"

"Yeah."

"I'll send him a note."

"That might take too long."

"Wha'd'y'mean?"

"It takes days…even weeks for mail to get delivered."

"But that was during the war—"

"It still takes that long."

"Oh. Hmmm…do you know where Sokka is now?"

"He went back to the Southern Water Tribe with his dad."

"Do you think they miss her too?"

"Hmm?"

"Katara. I wonder if Sokka and Hakoda miss her too."

"They're family. They probably do." Toph was still on shaky terms with her parents, even after all this time. They tried to be proud of her. She knew she disappointed them by not turning out to be the person they wanted to raise her as.

"Do you miss your family?"

"Sometimes. I miss my other family more. All of us together I mean: you, me, Sokka, Katara, Suki, even Zuko. We got to travel the world—and save it."

"It was nice. At least now I don't have to worry about crash courses in all the elements."

"Want to practice Earthbending?"

"Maybe some other time, Toph."

* * *

How many days was this? Two? Three? No, this had to be the second day. She had left at night, then woken up at night. She had only been traveling for one day. Her mind was clearer. Every so often she would rub at her head and a sprinkling of sand would rain out. It found its way everywhere. She didn't mind. The feel of something else besides cloth and fur and skin helped to break the monotony.

The skies were still star-laden. Sunrise was hours off. She looked up at them, tried to remember the stories and legends. Instead the only thing she could find in the recesses of her mind was him. She remembered why she was going in the first place. And where, because that had become vaguer the farther she went. She smiled to herself. Maybe this was still possible. If not to save him—take him back, claim him—to have one last goodbye.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make me happy. Plus, they inspire me to update more quickly. Everyone wins! So please keep reviewing. And favoriting and alerting. To know that people are taking an interest in this story is amazing.


	11. Chapter 10: Probable

"I know, Appa, I'm hungry too," she sighs and drinks a bit more. Pulls the leather strap off of the water bag. Gnaws on it like some little teething child. It quells the pangs of hunger. She scans the horizon. Shields her eyes from the first few rays.

* * *

"What'd'y'know. It's the Earth Kingdom."

"Really?"

"How did you—never mind."

"You're not all that good at tying knots."

"Anyway, you're still not going to tell me her name, are you?"

"We'll see."

"I can still keep us up here. I don't blame you, or her, for any of this. I admit that we're through and we just don't work anymore. It was nice while it lasted…but still, I'd like to know."

"When we can see Ba Sing Se, I might tell you."

"The only reason I'm letting this happen is because _I'm_ going to break up with _you_, got it?"

"Yeah." He still remembered the threat she had made.

* * *

The sun peeked over the mountains, then flooded the area. He gave her a look of annoyance at staying up all night. It wasn't as though he hadn't done so before. She just managed to exhaust him. He yawned and stretched. Lay out on the grass. Shut his eyes. Hoped.

"Hey! You! Lazy bones. We're not going to get anywhere fast if you roll over and sleep."

"Hrmmph merm."

"I know you're not asleep."

"Myah…"

"This is ridiculous. Fine. Send a letter. Wait a few days. Every day we sit around she's getting farther and farther away. Ever thought of that? Don't you wonder who it is she's chasing after? Who's so much more important to her than you?"

"She's following him."

"Him who?"

"Zuko. She left the night I told her he had gone to Ba Sing Se."

"You'll get over it."

* * *

A/N: I was laughing while I wrote this. I'm so glad so many people have enjoyed this story so far. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 11: Leverage

_Four Days Later_

"Ba Sing Se."

"You'd think they would've rebuilt the wall by now."

"Tell. That was our deal."

"I said might."

"Tell."

"All right. Her name is…" maybe if he stalled long enough…

"Spit it out already! Tom Tom is more decisive than you."

"I'll tell you soon."

"Now."

"Katara."

* * *

She took every bad thing she had ever said about anyone or anything else. She chewed her nails down to nubs in hopes of getting nourishment out of them. She ignored the hunger. It was easier every day. She fiddled with her hair, twirled it around her fingers. The various fastenings she had used to hold it back eked their way out. It fell over her eyes. She ended up with strands of it in her mouth.

Is that? Really? So soon? Is her mind playing tricks on her? That can't be the coast line of the Earth Kingdom so soon. She brings Appa down lower to see if there are any people there. She shades her eyes from the sun with a hand, holds the reins in the other. There's someone down there. She lets out a sigh of relief.

Ba Sing Se is pretty close to dead center of the Earth Kingdom. Of course, there are several towns and villages between here and there. That means food; for her and Appa both. Maybe she'll find a more sheltered place to sleep. The Earth Kingdom, due to being the largest Nation in terms of area also boasts the largest desert. She is not looking forward to crossing that again. Even without walking the sand reflects the heat of the sun in all directions. It sucks the moisture out of anything.

She keeps them flying a bit longer. Spots a river surrounded by some trees. It looks inviting. Appa collapses more than lands. She scratches the spot above his nose. He thanks her with a lick. She makes a face. Shrugs. Tells him not to look. Rethinks. Tells him to keep watch. Strips down to her underwear and runs into the water.

She immerses herself in her element. Dances in it. Swims in it. Splashes at no one. Gulps it down without care. Shrieks with laughter at herself. Floats on her back. Swims until Appa is just a speck. Hurries back. Sends a light spray towards him. He isn't displeased by it.

She closes her eyes, listens intently to convince herself no one else is around. Rinses her hair until it's squeaky clean. Bares herself. Scrubs her clothes on the rocks. Runs to Appa. Wraps a blanket around herself expertly. Lays the articles of clothing over the edges of the saddle. Climbs up in it as well. Allows the sun to dry her out. Drifts off.

She awakes to a distinct chilliness. The blanket has fallen open. She grabs at it. Eyes wide. Wishes and hopes that no one has seen. Gets dressed faster than she ever has before. Heart pounding, she brings them back to the skies.

* * *

They sat in the same spot. True, they had gone to sleep. He in the bed. She on the couch. The outside suited them more. A lot more Air and Earth out there. Where one stopped the other started. He had sent the letter. Hopefully a reply would appear any day now.

"A message for the Avatar," a member of the mail service handed over an expertly rolled scroll.

"Thank you," he takes it. Opens it as soon as the messenger is gone.

"What does it say?"

"Aang, how are you? We're good. It's been forever…hmm hmm hmm…learning to be the new chief… responsibilities and… might be able to get away… You never said where my sister is going. Or why. Next time, don't use the paper as a hanky. I'll meet you at the docks in a few days."

"What are we waiting for? To the docks."

"He said 'in a few days'."

"The letter was sent a few days ago. I bet he left at the same time he sent that."

"You're the only person I can ever get annoyed at for being right."

"It's a gift."

"Let's just go."

"You lead the way," she made a sweeping motion, then mumbled to herself, "It's always boats or flying."

"Maybe we should eat something first."

"Oh fine."

Her nose led her to the pantry. She felt around on the shelves. Cursed him for not eating meat. Grabbed an apple. Brought it to her ear and listened. Silence. A good sign. Bit into it with a resounding crunch. She could smell the orange he had picked out for himself. She nibbled at the pips more out of boredom than anything else.

"Umm…here. I'll take care of that for you."

She hands the remains to him. He wraps the orange peel around it. Throws it outside to a pile of dirt and leaves and other scraps. She decides not to ask.

They walk side by side all the way.

* * *

"Jun was right."

"How do you know Jun?"

"Who doesn't know Jun?"

"A lot of people."

"Yeah. We met a few times. Ended up talking about you. She mentioned something about you and a Water Tribe peasant girl." Mai didn't hold that against her, simply stated her social standing.

"Her dad is chief of her tribe."

"Doesn't make any difference to me," she meant the perks of being the Fire Lord's girlfriend had quickly worn off. She wasn't the marrying type anyway.

"Thanks, Mai."

"For what?"

"For being so, well, understanding."

"I'm accepting it. I don't have to understand any of it."

"Oh."

"You'll be happier with her than you are with me."

* * *

She flew higher. Avoided the causation of murmurs and rumors. Appa, as the only known Sky Bison in existence, was automatically linked to Aang. It would cause too much attention if people thought the Avatar was coming for a visit.

She skirted around the pockets of population, careful to stay silent. Landed in a small forest. Picked fruit and nuts. Tested each carefully. She hadn't come all this way just to eat something potentially poisonous. Upon deciding they were fit for consumption she ate handful after handful of berries. Ate the nuts as fast as she could crack them open. Drank the majority of the water she had.

Her body can't handle the sudden influx of food. She loses it all in the bushes. Swishes some water around in her mouth. Spits. Wipes her mouth. Spits again. She sits back against a tree. Rubs her temples. Coughs and sputters a few times. Spits once more. Climbs sorely back up. Gives the command with a lack of enthusiasm.

Strangely, she begins to feel better. The knot that got tighter every time she thought of either of them is gone. Her thoughts are clear. She sits up a little straighter. She's more alert. She remembers her purpose. Gives the world a glimmer of a smile for the first time in days.

* * *

A/N: And now the plot picks up. From this point on my updates may not be as frequent because of school, but I'll try to keep a similar pace. Or I'll just leave you all hanging with cliffhanger after cliffhanger. Reviews motivate me to write more, and more quickly. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites once again.


	13. Chapter 12: Liaison

"Put this on."

"What is it?"

"Your old uniform from working at the tea shop," she shoved a bundle of greenish brown cloth at him.

He didn't object to putting it on, but couldn't resist asking why.

"With reds on you'll stick out."

"You're wearing red."

"And black. I like black."

* * *

She landed as silently as she could and told Appa to stay in that spot in the forest. She picked her way over a path that hadn't been kept very well. A small bag slung across her shoulder. She smirked, remembering Sokka's bag. A little pouch had been filled with the remaining coins of each Nation their travels had taken them to. She fiddled with the Earth Kingdom coins.

If traveling the world had taught her anything, it was to look for the bargains first and buy later. She wandered through the stalls. The eyes of the merchants followed hers. She made sure her eyes never rested too long on any one item. They were quick to pick up what someone was interested in and proffered that profusely.

She bought some kind of flatbread she had never heard of before, but the baker had given her a little piece to try. Naan. Some dried fruit—peaches, bananas, oranges; a cabbage for Appa. She kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked back.

She tossed it to him and he practically grinned. If a Sky Bison could grin, that is. It was gone before she could blink. She gave him an apologetic look. She had managed not to say a single word. They probably thought of her as some strange mute.

* * *

"This is ridiculous. Sozin's comet will be back by the time we get to the docks. Twice!"

"What are we supposed to do? Earth-run?"

"Exactly."

"Wait! What?"

"Eat my dust Air Boy!"

For a minute or so, he did just that.

"I'll beat you there!"

"Not if I get there first!"

* * *

They walked into the Jasmine Dragon. Everything was still the same. To him, it felt like home. To her, it was a nice place to visit. They made their way to the back, careful not to stand too close together.

"Zuko! Mai! What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this honor?"

"It was all Mai's idea."

* * *

A/N: A short one to tide my lovely readers over. Reviews make me happy. Favorites and alerts too.


	14. Chapter 13: Every

"_Zuko! Mai! What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this honor?"_

"_It was all Mai's idea."_

She elbowed him in the ribs. He didn't have time to throw her a glare—she beat him to it. He had to admit, she was a strong woman for all her moods and dark clothes. They both were. Strong, that is. But her family hadn't been full of so many…monsters. She nudged him again. He shook his head, snapped out of his musings.

"I'm flattered, but I don't think the Fire Lord would have come all this way just to say 'hello' to his old uncle," he looked from Mai to his nephew, then back again, "You two are up to something."

"She dragged me into this."

"Zuko has something to tell you."

"I thought you were going to tell him."

Iroh scrutinized her for a minute. She folded her arms to finalize that _he_ was going to have to let the cat-owl out of the bag.

"Uncle, could we go some place that isn't so…open? The apartment maybe?"

"I still have orders to fill. I can't leave my customers waiting, bad business, you know."

"We can help you."

"Don't look at me." Mai put a hand up, turned away ever so slightly.

"I'll help, Uncle."

* * *

She is slow and deliberate in her eating patterns. After the berries and nuts she knows her body can't handle a lot of food all at once. She nibbles mostly. Makes herself eat a little bit more each time, but is careful not to get queasy. Her empty stomach handles things much better.

She tries to remember if she was ever this hungry before. Sure, there were times when the group had run out of food. But this was a different hunger. Katara hasn't spoken a single word to anyone besides Appa in days. She has no desire for it. She longs for the conversing. The bickering. The advising. The cajoling. The sound of being addressed by a familiar voice. Or just to hear someone she knows.

Appa lows at that moment. Can he tell what she's thinking of? She gives a little half-hearted smile. Scratches the base of one of his horns.

She wonders how far away she is from Ba Sing Se. She couldn't have passed it—she's positive of that. It's far too big to miss. Appa knows the destination. She has no map. Directions were never her forte; she preferred to find her own way.

She watches the gradual change of the world beneath her. From clumps of forests to hills and valleys. The land loses clarity where the grasslands meld into the desert. The lazy swerves and squiggles remind her of the pattern left by tides on a sandy shore. She doesn't remember how long it took them to cross the desert to Ba Sing Se. They had ended up wandering and lost so many times.

The sun won't set for several hours—almost to its noon peak. She isn't entirely looking forward to crossing the desert. To have little to none of her element at her disposal still frightens her. She hangs back, watches the sky. A few wispy, solitary clouds. No chance of rain. Resigning herself to this, she pressed on, made Appa fly faster. The sooner she gets to Ba Sing Se the better she'll feel. She's aware she shouldn't put so much faith in an assumption.

* * *

Aang collapsed onto his back beside Toph, who had apparently long been sitting back on the heels of her palms, legs out straight in front of her.

"Drop a lung or two?"

"I haven't done that in a while."

"I'll say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bending is just like everything else. Talent and natural ability gets you nowhere. You have to keep practicing."

"I already saved the world. Let me enjoy myself."

"Don't give me excuses, Twinkle Toes."

"Do you really still have to call me that?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Is it your goal in life to find things that annoy me?"

"It's not a goal. More like a hobby."

"There's no one else you could use your 'hobby' for?"

"You're the lucky one."

"Yippee…"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

* * *

Iroh convinced them to wait around until closing time: sun down. He walked out, closed the ornate front doors, locked them, pocketed the key, and entered once again through the back door. The apartment was the same. A few key things had been added—an "Order of the White Lotus" uniform hung on the wall.

"I don't think I am old enough to be Grandfather—Granduncle?—Iroh, but maybe I am older than I think myself to be."

Mai and Zuko turned to each other slowly in horror.

"Oh no no no no no—"

"I'm not—"

"Why would you even think?"

"Do I look pregnant to you?"

"I'm not ready for that!"

"Slow down. It was a guess. I thought it was a reasonable assumption," Uncle placed a hand on their shoulders to calm them, "Now, what did you come all this way to tell me?"

"Well…you see…there was this…and…she….and…"

"I have nothing to hold against you, Zuko. Whatever this is you can tell me."

A deep inhale, slow exhale.

"I sort of started to see someone else. It was nothing at first. We talked. That was it. It turned into something else. We never did anything. It got out of hand, and, well, Mai found out." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.

"You came to tell me you cheated?"

"It wasn't exactly cheating…"

"What else is there to call 'seeing someone else'?"

"Iroh, don't worry about it. I'm not upset with him, anymore."

"I am still sure you two are up to something. Who is she?"

"Katara."

"The waterbender who healed you, yes?"

"Yes." He couldn't hide the smile that was forming, though he didn't know why it was. He wanted to add that she had healed him more than physically. He kept this thought to himself.

"The pieces all fit nicely together."

"Nothing about keeping the royal blood line purely Fire Nation?"

"Zuko, I could care less who you spend your life with—you too, Mai. Love is love is love is love no matter what. It does not belong to anyone," he made a not-so-subtle gesture to his White Lotus regalia; "Bending and love are universal."

* * *

The sands never end. So much is tawny beneath her. Cerulean blue around her. The air is dry. She constantly peers off into the horizon. Performs a fruitless search for the spy glass. Eats to break the sheer monotony of it all. Enjoys the flavors.

There! Is that it? Is she seeing mirages? The only way to know for sure is to get closer. She pushes Appa to fly faster. Silently promises him a treat and decent rest as soon as they get there. The images fade the closer she gets. Her heart sinks. She wants to scream. To cry. To punch something.

She doesn't even want to imagine how much more frustrating this will be. Nor how off course she might have become. She turns back to the direction she recalls she had been going. At this point everything is guesswork.

The sun sets, she hardly blinks. The moon energizes her slightly. With fingers crossed she approaches yet another of her mirages. It does not waver and disappear. She blinks hard several times. Is it still there? Yes. She finds herself staring at the looming walls of Ba Sing Se. They rise from the surrounding desert. From this distance she can't make out the condition.

* * *

Toph hopped up to listen. Aang followed suit. He could see the docks from this hill they had stopped on. With his eyes, that is.

"Sokka!"

"Aang!"

"Toph!"

"Suki!"

"If you girls are finished squealing, we have a boat to catch."

"Hi to you too, Toph."

"Hi Sokka, hi Suki. Everyone happy now? Let's go."

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Chong got to you."

"How do you know Chong? You weren't with us the first time we went to Omashu."

"I've been around some since we were all together."

"Suki and I will take you as far up a river as we can into the Earth Kingdom. After we cross the ocean, that is. I have responsibilities to the Southern Water Tribe and so does Suki. For Kyoshi Island, I mean."

"You don't even want to go to see your sister?"

"You two can handle this. What I do for my people is too hands-on for me to be gone for long."

"I need to keep the Kyoshi Warriors in line. Make sure everything on the island is finished being rebuilt."

"I understand. Thank you for the help. And Toph is right: the sooner we go, the sooner you can be back where you're needed the most."

Sokka had managed to commandeer a Northern Water Tribe ship. The design was slightly larger, better suited for long travel, but still comfortably familiar in format. They cast off a couple hours into the afternoon.

* * *

A/N: A longer chapter, as per LibbyLu13's request. I'm not entirely confident with this chapter to be honest. Once I get used to switching to this pace, I'll be better. Enjoy! I look forward to the reviews/favorites/alerts. It's all encouragement to me.


	15. Chapter 14: Entwine

She blinks once. Twice. Thrice. Rubs her eyes. Yawns. Wrenches them open. Only to feel and watch them slam shut again. Her vision wavers between levels of blur. She feels compelled to stretch. She reaches her arms high. Closes her eyes. Experiences a waking-dream Imagines she's flying on her own. Opens them. Finds she is. With the ground fast approaching.

She hears Appa. Has no time to decide what to do. Hits the sand with a resounding _'THUD'_. She didn't even know sand could make such a sound. Whatever it is that just happened, her physical being does not appreciate at all.

She manages to drag herself into Ba Sing Se. Appa following close behind. Her head pounds viciously.

* * *

"While you are here in Ba Sing Se you may stay in my apartment; unless, of course, you have already made arrangements with an inn or something."

"We haven't. Thank you, Uncle."

"We will figure out sleeping arrangements later. Now, it is time to eat."

"What's for dinner?"

"Jook."

Zuko grinned.

Mai made a face of childish disgust.

"You are perfectly welcome to have more tea, Mai, instead of dinner."

"Thank you, Iroh."

"I do have some roast Turkey Duck… Tell me, what else has happened?"

"There isn't much to tell. Don't you get the notice letters I send you of what I've discussed with the delegates?"

"Letters? I do not recall ever receiving any official looking letters. I have received four letters in the past few months."

"What! I sent a letter to you practically every time I had a meeting. How could this have happened?"

"I am sure there is an explanation for this. More tea anyone?"

* * *

She stumbles to her hands and knees. The sting of rocks jabbing into the heels of her palms. She gingerly wipes her hands on her tunic. Bites her lip. Hauls herself to her feet. Leans against one of Appa's foremost legs to steady herself. Looks around for familiar landmarks. It's in the Upper Ring.

She manages to find it after quite a bit of realizing she had gone the wrong way. She has a sense of being very self-conscious all of a sudden. She freezes a puddle to see her reflection. Runs her fingers through her hair a few times. Dusts herself off. Splashes her face. Whisks the water away. There's no helping her appearance at this point. The bumps. The scrapes. The bruises. To her with a healing ability these are trivial things. She would rather let them dissipate on their own.

A sign reads:

_Closed. The Jasmine Dragon will be open from Sunrise to Sunset._

She silently curses her knack for going every way but the right one the first time. She half-considers pounding on the door. She hears voices. Moves around the side of the building. Motions Appa stay where he is. She can make out distinct voices.

* * *

"Oh, so that's how that joke went." The comment was followed by a ripple of laughter from the other two.

"Do you hear something?"

"What?"

"No."

"I think we are being watched."

"You're just being paranoid."

"No, I am not. Look." Iroh motioned to the window where Katara was peering in.

They turned and stared at her.

* * *

She leaps backwards and ducks hopefully out of sight. She hasn't expected to be noticed so quickly. She's shaking.

Zuko opens the backdoor. Steps outside.

"Katara? Is that you?" He implores into the shadows.

She steps forward with a sincere smile, despite her haggard and somewhat hollow appearance.

He takes her hand and leads her inside.

As soon as she sees Mai she can't stop the words, "Oh no," from falling from her lips.

The friendly smirk throws her off.

Iroh pushes a cup of tea into her hands. She doesn't ask what kind it is and he doesn't bother to offer.

"Acting on an impulse at its finest?"

The first real reaction they're able to elicit from her. Katara thinks for a moment. The laugh begins as a chuckle, grows to a chortle, ends with a small giggle.

"Tomorrow you will all need to talk. But first, let us get some rest."

* * *

A/N: I woke up at 1:30 (am) thinking "I must update!" So here is an update for you. A mind-fuddled, half-asleep update. That 's how much I love you people. xD  
Length will depend largely on the amount of time I have for writing, and how much I decide to cover in each chapter.


	16. Chapter 15: Sympathy

Katara has two cups of tea before she is able to gather her muddled thoughts. She hears someone say "thank you" softly. For a second she doesn't recognize he own voice. Then, like an infant, she smiles a little in discovery. She realizes everyone else is quiet as well. Are they waiting for her to speak? Yawns. Lays her head on Zuko's shoulder. Almost without thinking about it he loosely drapes an arm over her. They both relax.

"Who would like some jook?" inquires Iroh.

"Uncle, shhh, I think she's almost asleep," Zuko holds her a little closer.

"She is hungrier than she is tired," he assumes.

"What's jook?" Katara half-yawns

He explains, "Rice congee. I don't care for it but those two do."

"I'll try a little," she decides after a short pause.

Iroh stands and goes over to the stove. He reheats the contents of a large pot by moving a small flame around the sides. He ladles portions into two bowls. Hands one to Zuko, the other to Katara. Katara watches Zuko from the corner of her eye to figure out how to consume this jook stuff. She takes a little taste. She eats a little more.

She likes it, "Thank you...again."

"What brings you to the fine city of Ba Sing Se?" Iroh directs the question more at her than anyone else.

"I followed you two," Katara turns to Mai and Zuko.

"I never noticed," Mai deadpanned.

"Now that I think about it, it's more I was trying to get to the same place as you than actually following you."

"But we only got here earlier today," Zuko tries to figure out the logic.

"I left a week after you- that's when Aang decided to tell me you'd left." She shrugs.

"I wonder what happened to him," the young Fire Lord has concern in his voice.

"He became a teenager. That's what happened."

"Thanks, Mai."

"Your little brother is adorable. I'm still sorry your family thought someone had taken him."

"No hard feelings. I love the little fireball."

"He's a bender?"

"No, we just call Tom-Tom that."

"I never had a nickname..." Katara admits.

"Me neither," Mai concurs.

"I don't like nicknames," Zuko states harshly.

"Ah yes, Zuzu." Mai pokes some light-hearted fun at him.

His expression is caught between a glower and amusement.

"I think it is time we all went to bed," Iroh notices the chance for hostility to develop at this point.

Katara, always the one to think ahead, asks, "Where's everyone going to sleep?"

"Hmmm...there are three pallets, and four people. Zuko and I will each take one, and you, Mai and Katara, will have the third."

"That works."

"I can live with that."

They each fall asleep easily.

_We're just standing there, staring in that open-mouthed way of little children at the singe marks. At the spot I had last seen the woman we knew as Kya and Mom and Mother. The tears blur everything. I try to run to where I remember her—Sokka grabs my arm. He pulls me close. I don't know why. A wet, strangled, sobbing sound. Sokka? Crying? I don't believe it. My big brother. We hold each other until Dad comes in and scoops us up._

_We buried her things at sea two days later as is the custom of our people. Sokka and I turned away so we wouldn't see them gently lower it all into the waves. I touch my neck. Feel the necklace there. I realize it's the last memory I will ever have of her. I walk right to the edge of the water. Hold out my hands. Move them. Watch as the water follows. I'll make Mom proud. I'll take care of Sokka and Dad and the village. I'll learn to be a waterbender. I won't give up. I won't forget this._

_The tears. The flash. The pain. The darkness. The feeling of waking with a headache so intense I want to scream. The bandage. The inability to see out of that eye. The smoothness of how they had to shave my head to get to the entire burn. The lack of time to recover. The ultimatum: bring back the Avatar, or don't bring anything back at all. The words that I now know are so full of lies: respect and suffering._

"_Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!"_

"_Yes, what is it, Mai?"_

"_Look what I can do!"_

_I threw a knife I had found in the kitchen at the wall. It stuck. Right where I wanted it to. She yanked it from the wall. That was the first and last time my mother ever hit me. She didn't slap me or give me a smack on the hand. No, she left me with a thin line of scars on my thighs. He's the only other person who saw ever them. He never asked about them. He assumed I had done it to myself. He couldn't see that they were old._

In the morning, Mai awakes to Katara's left limbs haphazardly thrown over her. She sighs and makes a futile attempt to move without waking the other young woman.

"Fo' mo' min'uz..."

"Sorry, Katara; go back to sleep."

"Meh…I'm awake now…"

They stand and examine one another momentarily in morning disarray. Walk to the washroom together. Go about the business of washing up. Each catches the other's reflection in the mirror, then their own. Katara gives a little laugh. Mai glances at her questioningly.

"Look at us. We've fought—considered each other enemies—and now we end up sleeping together."

Mai gives Katara a pointed look. "Sounds like you and Zuko."

"I didn't mean it that way. You _know_ I didn't mean it that way."

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Morning, Iroh."

Katara pulls Zuko aside, "Is he always this…cheerful this early?"

"No; sometimes it's earlier."

They eat in companionable silence. Afterwards, Iroh declares he will act as referee in a conversation between the other three. For something like this, he is okay with opening a little late. It seems to be the longest time until someone decides to speak.

The three have a discussion that is neither too short and superfluous nor too long and tedious on the state of their relationships. They establish their continuing and newly formed friendships. They hug, Mai moves away after a few seconds to leave the other two in the embrace. Katara and Zuko don't mind a bit. They release each other just as Iroh comes into the room.

"Would anyone like a nice, hot cup of tea?"

They all accept steaming cups. Iroh suggests they go out and see the city. Maybe things have changed since they were there last.

* * *

A/N: This was written in bits and pieces over the course of this last week, sometimes on the bus by texting one or two sentences to my email. Sleep won out. I hope you guys enjoy this. Ah, early morning Freudian slips. Please review, alert, and favorite, it makes me love you even more.


	17. Chapter 16: Stroll

"Hold on a minute. You expect us to wander around the city the whole day?"

"Precisely."

"Let's go."

Appa peered through one sleepy eye at the three of them, and promptly went back to sleep. He seemed to sense no imminent danger. Besides, Katara was well aware that he needed a good rest. She hadn't meant to exhaust him so thoroughly. Iroh had said in his roundabout way that he would acquire adequate food for the Sky Bison by the time they returned that day. She wonders if it has anything to do with him sending them out. No, couldn't be.

"Where to first?"

"I know of this little fountain," Zuko mentions off-handedly.

"As much as I love water, I'll pass on the fountain," Katara puts in honestly.

"We might pass by the fountain," Mai shrugs.

"It's off in this corner, I doubt it," he brushes this idea off.

"Do you doubt more or do you believe more?" Mai turns halfway towards him.

"Heh?"

"It's a simple question. Are you more inclined to be skeptical of everything or just flat out take everyone at their word?"

"Hmm. Skeptic. I'm definitely a skeptic."

"But you blindly held the belief that capturing Aang would 'restore your honor' and that was based on nothing at all. Your father just wanted you out of the way," Katara adds.

Mai goes on, "I heard my dad talk about betting on what would happen first: either you would be dead within the first year, or you actually would find the Avatar. From what I heard most people bet on the first. Yeah, the majority of the world had been waiting a hundred years at that point for what turned out to be a kid who knew nothing of the war. Yes, I'm aware that we're all aware of that."

"People need to have little beliefs. They keep us going when we don't think we can."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying no one can ever be a complete skeptic because if you just think about something you won't end up doing anything."

"And sometimes you do something without thinking about anything," he scowled.

"It's impossible to have no thoughts -you'd be dead," Mai dead-panned.

"Aang's people thought it was possible to have no thoughts."

"Is that supposed to be a blatantly paradoxical statement?"

"If you think of it that way it is."

"I can't believe we're talking about this."

"How do you know you didn't just dream this entire thing up?"

"I wouldn't dream up something like this."

"Really? How can you prove you're not dreaming right now?"

"I'm not dreaming. And if I was, you would be dreaming too."

"You don't even know if you're awake or not."

"My head is going to explode if the two of you don't find something else to talk about. When it does, you'll have to scrape my brains off the road."

"I'll pass."

"So…about that fountain…where did you say it was again?"

* * *

A/N: A little chapter to tide people over. School has to take priority in my life. And the show.  
Side Note: The philosophical arguments presented here were originally made by David Hume. Some are simply semantics.


	18. Chapter 17: Symposium

_Two weeks later_

The three waited on the dock begrudgingly. No one could deny the impending awkwardness of this reunion. Katara slipped her hand into Zuko's, gave a little squeeze, let go again, observed as the others descended to the docks. Everyone stood there staring at each other.

Sokka broke the silence, "The gang's all here."

Which was met with a universal groan.

"Come on. Your uncle is about to get a whole lot more customers." Toph jabbed Zuko in the arm.

"Mai! Mai! Mai!"

Mai turned to face the person and was nearly bowled over by Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee. It's good to see you. But why are you here?"

"The girls sent me to find Suki."

"I guess Ty Lee's coming too now."

"Oh yes! I would love that. Where are we going?"

"My Uncle's tea shop."

"Ooh yay."

... "Table for...wait. How many of us are there?"

"Katara, Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Aang, Suki, Ty Lee, and me, Toph. There are eight of us."

"Table for eight it is then."

They were led to the very back of the shop. A large table with two seats on each side. Toph sat beside Aang, Zuko beside Katara, Mai beside Ty Lee, and Suki beside Sokka.

"Can anyone tell me why we had to get up so early?"

Someone pointed out the window to the rising sun. Katara mumbled 'sorry' to Toph. She shrugged, "I can feel the sun's heat."

"We should play a game," Ty Lee proclaims with sudden inspiration.

"In here?"

"It isn't a big game. You just write down the first thing that you think of."

Toph takes on a very dour look.

"Toph...I can write down yours for you too. You whisper it to me and that way everyone can play."

"All right, Baldy."

"Zuko does your Uncle have any scraps of paper we can use?"

"I'll see."

"Oh! And things to write with."

He returns with 8 slips of paper, some ink blocks, and six brushes.

"Why only 6? Aren't you playing too?"

"Someone has to call the words out."

"Oh. Okay."

"Let's play already."

"Everyone ready?"

All heads nod.

"The first word is Fresh...Fresh...got it?"

"Yep." "The second word is King...got that?"

"Got it."

"The third word is Lust."

"Oh wow."

"Can I have that last one again?"

"Lust, Aang."

"Okay."

"The fourth word is Shoes...Shoes."

Toph's voice almost goes above a whisper.

"The last word is Sex."

"Ty Lee-!"

"Everyone got sex?...Good."

"What now?"

"I read what everyone put down."

There is a rustling of papers.

"Make sure it has your name."

Sokka grabs his back.

"Now, who to start with?"

Everyone shifts a little.

"I'll read Sokka's first because it's here on top. Fresh- Water. Very good. King - Puppet. Lust- Guilty. Shoes - Socks. Sex - Connection."

"Isn't this also a way to get people to admit if they're a virgin or not?"

"It doesn't matter either way."

"Besides, it's just what people put down."

"I'll read Toph's next. Fresh- Dirt. King - Bosco. Lust - Feeling. Shoes - Useless. Sex- No Thanks."

"You and your shoe issues."

"Aang's. Fresh - Sky. King - Ruler. Lust - Confused. Shoes - Old. Sex - Male."

"Because some people weren't sure."

"Hey."

"Here's Suki's: Fresh - Slap. King - Queen. Lust - Sokka."

"Well that's no surprise."

"Shoes - Uniform. Sex - Fun."

"Ahem."

"Now that this has become incredibly awkward, I say we order some tea."

"Oh, well, I'll just read off the rest of these—"

"No! …I mean, please don't, Ty Lee."

"All right…"

* * *

A/N: I haven't forgotten about this, don't worry. Not that any of you were worried, but I just wanted to make sure. The majority of this was written on the bus. The game is based on a scene in the show I'm currently working on: "You Can't Take It With You." Also, I have Hamlet on the brain. I managed to memorize all of 'To be or not to be' on the bus today. xD

This chapter feels rushed to me, but maybe that's just because I wrote it in bursts. Reviews and everything else are greatly appreciated.


	19. Chapter 18: Sincere

In the general conversation that ensues two manage to sneak away. They move silently. Without a single look back. Inch their way to the back room. Stumble into a recessed corner. A broom falls. One jumps more than the other.

"Smooth move, Sparky."

"Only Toph is allowed to call me that…"

"Would you prefer Hotman?"

"Sparky is fine then."

"No, I'll call you Zuko. It's your name for a reason."

He smiles goofily and pulls her close. "Thanks, Katara."

She looks slowly up at him, wonders if he can feel her pounding heart. On a whim she rests a palm on his chest. His is the same. Her fingers dance along his shoulder, his neck—she can see the gooseflesh-, brush softly up his cheek, and come to rest delicately tracing his scar. It still fascinates her. With a lovingly critical eye and feather-light touch she remembers every line of his face. Her fingertips reach his deformed ear—he flinches. She pulls back, thinking she's gone too far.

He grabs her wrist before she can move any farther away. Cups her cheek with his other hand and peruses her face in the same manner as she had his. The kiss is small, unexpected to both of them. It jolts each and burns the cheeks. With a tiny smile she reconnects their lips. To her, his kiss holds an intensity and knowledge she wasn't aware could exist in so simple a gesture. To him, her kiss feels like lightning that travels to his fingers and toes, then back to his heart. To both of them, the kiss feels different from others.

"I'm still curious what you wrote down."

The brush of his whisper-breath on her ear and the closeness of their proximity—separated only by clothes—make her nearly shiver.

"Oh no, you're not, it was just silly things."

"Yes, I am."

"I'll tell if you tell."

"I was going to anyway," he smirks and gives her a little peck.

"The others are going to wonder where we are."

"Then let them wonder."

"Is it just me, or is it nice and really awkward at the same time to have everyone back together?"

"I agree. So…Sokka's going to be chief after your dad."

"Yeah, my brother's a goof but I know he'll do a good job."

"Where does that leave you?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'm just going to hop between the nations and make sure reconstruction is going on as it should."

"You don't want to do anything else?"

"There are plenty of other things I want to do."

"Like what?"

Before the words can even leave her mouth she blushes deep crimson and turns away from him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing; it's silly."

"Y'know, I'd love to see your village."

"Show me the Fire Nation Palace?"

"Sure."

"Then it's settled."

"I've left too many places without saying goodbye."

"Same, but maybe sometimes you don't need to say goodbye to some people because you know you'll see them again."

"I hate not having time to say goodbye."

"Seeing someone and then they're just…"

"Gone." The word comes out at the same time.

"What was her name?"

"Ursa. Hers?"

"Kya."

"Did your Uncle ever have anyone?"

"He had a son: Lu Ten—my cousin."

"Had?"

"He died in the first siege of Ba Sing Se. They say the dead were buried in the Outer Wall."

"So he feels closest to him here. Who was Lu Ten's mother?"

"I don't know. Uncle never said anything about her. I asked him once when I was eleven. He got very quiet and had this sad look. I know she wasn't around when I was little."

"Oh." She can't think of anything else to say.

"Should we go back to the others?"

"I like it more here," but her kiss tells him she only likes being alone.

Hands run over bodies. Fingers tangle in hair. One ends up against the wall. Heads spin from lack of air. They separate panting softly.

"If I hadn't been in so much pain after you healed me I would have kissed you the same way."

"It left a scar, didn't it?"

"It's my _battle_ scar." He smirks.

"You and Aang both."

"Heh?"

"I mean you both have scars from where Azula shot you."

"Oh yeah, that."

"How is Azula anyway?"

"She's still a raving lunatic. I never realized when we were younger how bad she had it. I resented her for being what I thought was loved by Ozai while I was banished at thirteen. I had to grow up on my own. She never grew up at all. Her entire life revolved around pleasing him and keeping his approval," he shakes his head.

"And Ozai?"

"A few months ago he asked for a sword and two Fire Sages to be present…"

"Why?"

"To kill himself; it's an old custom that's mostly died out. He was more obsessed with his honor than I ever was."

She can't resist snickering. He shoves her jokingly.

"Time to head back?"

"Time to head back."

He walks ahead. She grabs his hand, stands beside him. They open the door.

"Where have you two been?"

"Sokka we already know where they were, they didn't leave that room."

"Then…what were you doing!"

"Nothing, we were talking."

"Into each other's mouths."

"Stay out of this, Toph."

"No, Sugar Queen."

"You're so-!"

"So _what_, Katara?"

"So…so infuriating!"

The girls launch themselves at each other with complete disregard for bending. Zuko and Sokka hold Katara back while Aang subdues Toph.

"What are you two doing?"

"Fighting. Let go of me!"

"No, Katara, this is crazy."

"Oww!—she bit me."

Ty Lee swiftly taps Toph in a few key spots then returns to her spot beside Mai as a spectator. The other patrons have stopped their chatter to observe. Iroh takes in the whole scene and sends those not involved away with promises of one free cup of tea each.

"Everyone settle down. What is all this?"

* * *

A/N: Yay! I managed to finish another chapter between homework, rehearsals, and filming. I still love you for reading/reviewing/alerting/fav'ing this story. :)


	20. Chapter 19: None

A/N [warning]: This chapter is on the high end of T for language used and subject matter.

* * *

"Aang, don't look at me that way." Katara breaks the awkward silence.

"Well, how am I supposed to look at you? How could you do this to me?"

"I'm not apologizing for any of this."

"I don't expect you to. But of all the people you could have..."

"Could have what?"

"Chosen. You picked him?"

"Yes, what's so wrong with that?"

"You hated him."

"People change."

"You both changed."

"Aang, I'm sorry I couldn't love you as anything more than another brother. I know you wanted it to be more. Spirits Aang, you aren't even fourteen yet. "

"You're fifteen-"

"Almost sixteen."

"And he's seventeen."

"So?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Katara I think he means marrying age." Sokka shrugs.

Her eyes widen and she's gone before anyone can make a move to stop her. She runs out into the street. Turns wildly down side streets and alleyways. Collapses panting against a remaining sliver of the wall that separated the Lower Ring from the rest. She rests her head on her knees. Takes deep breaths. Closes her eyes. Thinks.

The three closest people to her who had been married or engaged had something happen to them. Gran-Gran fled an arranged marriage, Mom is only remembered by her betrothal necklace, and she had watched Yue die in Sokka's arms. She isn't sure how she feels about marriage. Those were just within the Water Tribe. She had no idea how a union between people from different nations would go over. As the chief's sister she was technically second-in-command until he decided to marry someone, then she would be bumped to third.

She stands too quickly and grasps the wall to steady herself. Rubs her neck. Feels someone behind her. Turns to face a person whose name she can't place.

"Your brother took Yue from me. She was supposed to be mine. And because I can't ruin the relationships of the Northern and Southern tribes, you'll have to be the one to pay."

"What are you talking about?"

"After that siege I was nothing. I had no one."

"I'm sure there are others."

"You ruined my life!"

"Maybe it was meant to be ruined."

"Yeah. And your mom was meant to die in a Fire Nation raid like the child of a slut she was. Everyone in the Northern Water Tribe knows about Kanna. How she left because she shamed her family."

"That's a lie! I don't want to hear that! No! My Gran-Gran was not a slut! She left because she hated that stupid arranged marriage custom."

"She was pregnant with your mom when she left."

"You're lying! My mother was born in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Barely."

"She had an older sister named Miksa."

"It doesn't matter! Your precious Gran-Gran left because she couldn't keep her legs together."

Katara tackles him, drawing water from her pouch at the same time to make an icicle fit for stabbing. To pin him down she straddles him slightly.

"I hate you! How dare you say those things about her!"

"Whoring must run in the family."

"Shut up! You're supposed to be dead! You drowned."

"I can swim."

He flips them as soon as she pauses. Grabs at her tunic. Rips it. Holds her arms in place above her head. Throws her water pouch out of sight. She struggles and kicks and yells for help as loud as she can. Spits in his face. He hits her hard enough to make her see stars. Forces a kiss on her. In this area of the city, no matter how much she screams and pleads no one even takes notice. They've heard it before. They ignore the sound or if they can't, they feel no pity. She closes her eyes and sobs. Waits out this eternity. He leaves, but not before kicking her repeatedly in the ribs.

"Hahn!" She screeches, "I hate you! I will hate you every second of my life!"

For the longest time she lays there in shock. Slowly stands up. Dresses and covers herself as best she can. Holds the torn side of her tunic in place. Walks around in search of something that will lead her back to the Jasmine Dragon. Only to find herself disoriented. She wanders through the Middle Ring.

"We need to go look for Katara. She's been gone for hours." Mai addresses the group.

"I'll glide over the city. Zuko, you can take Appa. Everyone else spread out," Aang organizes.

Toph runs off by herself.

Katara sits on the edge of a fountain. Drags her finger lazily through the water. In the ordeal her braid had come undone. She stares at the ripples. Jumps when she hears a distinctive low overhead. Feels as though she is watching her body from a distance. Raises and drops the water a few feet.

"Hey…" Zuko's voice snaps her from her reverie.

"Hi." She faces away from him as much as possible.

"Are you okay?" He lays a hand on her shoulder, noticing the flinch.

"I'll be fine."

Zuko, not taking her word for that, sits down beside her. She can't bring herself to look at him. He rests his hand on top of hers.

"Katara, did something happen? Why are you acting this way?"

"It's nothing." She rubs her sore forearm.

"You didn't have that bruise when you ran out."

"I tripped and landed on my arm."

"Please don't lie to me, Katara."

She bites her lip and drops her shoulders. Shakes her head. "I…" Accepts the tears.

"You don't have to tell me what happened now. But I hope you will someday."

He hugs her gently. She clutches her arms around his neck. Refuses to let go. Zuko detaches her grip to get a better look at her. A split lip, several scratches.

She climbs up onto Appa with some difficulty but hides her pain well. If he wasn't looking at her so closely, he would have missed it.

They land in front of the tea shop a few minutes later. He carries her inside.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. Please review.


	21. Chapter 20: Near

"Zuko, what happened?"

He motions for them all to be quiet, "She needs to sleep."

Zuko carries Katara to the back apartment and lays her down on the first pallet he finds. The space between her brows furrows in sleep. He cautiously pulls off her boots. She half-kicks him in her tumultuous slumber. He lights a few candles to keep the pitch dark at bay. Walks back to where the others are.

"Suki, Mai, when Katara wakes up take care of her. She's hurt. I don't know by what or by whom, but I think for now we shouldn't ask."

"Hey! Why can't I help?" Toph sets her hands on her hips.

"Toph, you're our lie detector. I think Katara needs to know she can lie. For now at least."

"Don't worry, Toph! We'll have time to get to know each other." Ty Lee hugs the significantly shorter girl.

"What about me? I'm her brother." Sokka has no way of hiding his concern for his baby sister.

_Next Day: Mid-Morning_

Katara wakes up with no real recollection of coming inside the tea shop. She sees Suki and Mai preparing bandages.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Here, Iroh made some special tea for you."

She sits up, drinks the bittersweet concoction. Stands and wobbles for a moment.

"Can you walk to the washroom?"

"I'll make it."

She grabs the edge of the sink to steady herself. Stares at her reflection.

"I-I'd like to wash up...by myself."

Mai nods.

"We'll be out here if you need us," Suki pats her hand.

"Thanks."

She sighs and strips to her bindings. The bandeau had loosened considerably. The rest was held together by a few knots and drenched in blood. She hurls the pile of clothes to the farthest corner. She heals the little bumps and scrapes on her arms and face. The torso proves more difficult as she can't remain focused long enough to stay conscious. She washes over and over again. The feelings of disgust and embarrassment and hurt and anger refuse to be washed away. She browses through drawers, finds a towel, a pink robe with red edging. Some rolls of gauze. She dresses herself, glad for the length of the robe. Steps out.

It's him! How did he find me here? No! He couldn't have followed me here. I need to get away from here—away from him. Why can't I say anything? There's nothing stopping me. He's coming closer! I'll run out. Draw attention and get the others to stop him. No, no, no, no, no. This is just my imagination. He's not here. I'm seeing things. I'm all by myself. I'll close my eyes and…

Through the fading darkness she hears, "Katara!..."

* * *

A/N: A shorter chapter. Extra brownie points for whoever can find the allusion to an episode. Thank you every one who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. :)


	22. Chapter 21: Image

"_Katara!..."_

"Sokka! What happened?"

"I don't know. I was just standing here. I wanted to ask her if she was okay and when I moved towards her she looked at me like she didn't know who I was, but at the same time she did. I've never seen her look at me like that."

* * *

"Want to go for a walk?" Ty lee offers.

"Might as well." Toph kicks a pebble.

"Your aura is yellow. A very pretty yellow."

"Um…my what?"

"Your aura. I can see people's auras."

"I've never heard of auras before. I don't even know what yellow is. I mean, I know it's a color, but that doesn't mean anything to me."

"Oh…well, how did you end up with the Avatar and the rest of them?"

"I sort of had permission to leave."

"Sort of?"

"It was more like running away."

"I ran away too."

* * *

Zuko paces. Mai brings the small mass of clothing to him.

"Maybe it'll tell you what she can't."

He glances at Katara, out cold on a pallet, takes the pile with a forced smile of thanks. A _thud_. He picks up a necklace. Her necklace. Studies the pattern even though he memorized it long ago. She always kept it on. Why did she take it off? He plays with it. Feels the smoothness of the dark blue-dyed leather. The ridges and impressions of the crystal. Ties it around his wrist to keep it safe and close. He wishes he could do the same for her.

They weren't boyfriend-and-girlfriend at that time. Not even now. Jun had seen something there. The little teasing. Denying it at the same time. It wasn't teasing to bring another down- that was Azula's specialty- this was light-hearted humor. She has more fire to her than most Fire Nation women he' s met. She stared straight at him the first time they met. Stood her ground and found no reason to be afraid.

Somewhere along the way he managed to get mixed up. True, for the longest time he kept hunting Aang, but he hunted her too. Thinking about it now made him sick in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't know why.

She curls up in the blankets. Is that just the mutters of slumber, or actual words? They aren't familiar to him.

"Ikajuq! Aqaa avani...please...aqaa avani. Pikka qel'a ikajuq. Ell'i sokku," she cries out.

He can't do anything more than watch. He isn't sure who the more tortured of the two of them is.

Sokka pokes his head in, "Did she say my name just now?"

"I don't think so. I don't think she's babbling either."

"The Old Language."

"What?"

"She's using the Old Language. Ikajuq means help. Aqaa avani, 'leave me alone'. She's begging the spirits for help. Ell'i sokku…someone is evil."

"I've never heard of this." A statement fringed with curiosity.

"Our mother taught some of it to us. When we were little, we called her Aana or Aga. After what happened…we stopped using it. Our dad wanted to forget it."

"Did you call him anything?" Zuko's good memories of his own father are few and far between.

"He was Amak to Katara and me. It means 'father wolf,'" Sokka smiles a little at the memory, "The funny thing is, aang means 'yes' in the Old Language. No wonder he's usually so positive."

"Ang'u! Ayii…aqaa avani…" She jars them from their thoughts.

"Ala nukka Katara, what has happened to you?"

* * *

A/N: Yay! This story has the most alerts I've ever gotten (24) so far. Thanks everyone who reads this.

The Old Language is a combination of Inuit (Inuktitut) and Yupik (Inupiak).  
Ang'u means stop, ayii is go away, ala is oh (an expression), nukka is little sister.


	23. Chapter 22: Insecure

Sokka left saying something about not wanting to scare her more and that it was probably better if he wasn't around when she woke up. Suki came in to check on them, left soon after. Ty Lee was off distracting Toph. Mai shook her head, let out a sigh to say she couldn't help. Iroh brought in another blanket and the offer of tea. Zuko sat unsure of whether he should leave her alone or stay here. The footsteps broke his concentration.

"Zuko, I'm sorry about what I said before. To Katara. I feel like this was my fault," Aang looks down.

"I know what you mean…I wish we had someone else to blame besides ourselves," he runs his thumb over the necklace.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Zuko half-turns to peer at the Avatar from his better eye. Gives a tiny nod of the affirmative.

"When I took that back from you, I told Katara you wanted to be sure it got back to her. She said that was very sweet of you and to give you a kiss for her."

"…You're not going to kiss me, right?"

"Eww, no. The two of you already took care of that."

"True, true. Hey, did you know your name is the word for 'yes' in some old Water Tribe language?"

"No, why?"

"No reason. Sokka told me."

The monk frowns, "He never told me anything about a special Water Tribe language."

"I guess it just never came up for you guys," Zuko brushes it off, waves Aang away.

Katara stirs, kicks off the blankets, grabs them again. The robe refuses to stay tied shut. She folds into herself. Rubs her eyes, rests her hands on her neck. Her bare neck. Sits straight up. Rushes around, sifts through the pile of clothes, crawls around on the floor. Her hair falls in front of her face. The tossing and turning had dislodged the bun. He takes her hand and gently lays the necklace on her palm. Closes her fingers around it. She looks at it, then back at him and tries to smile. Only it won't go farther than a grimace. She sits back on her heels. Relaxes her expression.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. What happened?"

"Sokka came into the room and you freaked out. You were out for a day and a half."

"Oh," she runs her index finger over the carving, "I'm only asking this hypothetically but…if you losing your honor resulted in you being banished, what would happen to a girl?"

"A girl would be banished too, I guess."

"In the Fire Nation only, or in other places too?"

"I'm not sure about other nations. Why do you ask?"

"Just something that's been on my mind."

"Katara, something happened the other day. I want to help you."

"You can't help me! You can't! You just can't! There's no way. I'll never have it. Ever. And there's no way to change it so why even try? It's gone."

"Shhh…I'm sorry," He rubs her back to calm her, changes the subject, "In your sleep, you were shouting out things in the Old Language."

"How do you know about that?"

"Well, for one thing, I didn't leave your side"—a sincere smile from her—"and Sokka told me what some of it meant."

"He always leaves something out."

"He called you nukka Katara before he left."

"Yes, we're nukka Katara and anngar Sokka. Little sister Katara and older brother Sokka."

"Hmm…is there anything you would call me?"

"I don't think so, but I'll let you guess what something means."

Zuko nods.

"Nalligivagit," she moves an inch closer to him.

He thinks, studies her, "Does it mean 'I love you'?"

"You catch on quickly. Nalligivagit is how a girl tells a boy she loves him."

"Then what about how a boy tells a girl."

"You would say piqpavagin."

"Piqpavagin…all right," he chuckles, "Your brother is going to look at us like we're crazy."

"I'm more concerned about everyone else thinking we're making up words."

"That's their problem."

He takes her hand. She closes her eyes. He leans in. She pulls away at the last moment when she can feel his breath on her lips. Shakes her head saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it," he places a soft kiss on her forehead.

She hugs him, buries her face in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. He doesn't realize she's crying until a wracking sob shudders her entire body. She holds onto him, the cloth of his robes soaked in snot and salty tears. He doesn't hug her nearly so forcefully as how she embraces him.

"Piqpavagin," he whispers.

Her breathing stays itself, "Nalligivagit…"

"I'm glad to see someone can use that old robe."

"What? Oh, this? I found it in a drawer in the washroom. I didn't want to put my other clothes back on." She tries to hold it tighter around her body.

"You have it wrapped the wrong way," he comments.

"That would explain a lot," she stands and turns away from him. Unties the sash.

"Here, let me help," he layers the sides correctly, expertly reties the sash. His hands rest on her waist a moment longer than they should.

She steps back, "Thanks," moves to fasten the necklace around her neck, looks at it. "Why would she keep so many things from us? I don't even know what to believe anymore."

"Your mother?"

"No, my Gran-Gran; she left the Northern Water Tribe to escape an arranged marriage, but she never told me anything else. Now…there might be another reason why she had to leave."

"Is that why you asked about what would happen to a girl who did something dishonorable?"

"I don't even know if it's true or not."

"What did they say she did?"

"It's not really _what _more _who_…but it makes sense what her name means," her thoughts trail off.

"Whose name?"

"Miksa. My aunt. It means between."

"Your Gran-Gran was between homes, then?"

"I guess so," she sits down again, and he follows suit, "I can't believe she would hide that from all of us for so long."

"Every family has to have their secrets," he shrugs, "Avatar Roku was my mom's grandfather."

"So Aang is your great-grandpa!" She lets out a tiny laugh.

"Spiritually-speaking, yeah…"

A thought hits her, "Did your parents ever love each other?"

"It was a marriage of political alliance, nothing more. They might have loved each other before Azula and I were born. We divided them. Mom loved me. She thought Azula was a monster. Ozai loved Azula, she was his little prodigy; he always said I was lucky to be born," the memory still stings a little.

"Zuko…"

"It's in the past. I've won. They're rotting in jail cells." He smirks in triumph.

She leans against him, wishing someone else could be rotting in a jail cell at that very moment.

* * *

A/N: A longer chapter as per FlareonRocks's request. Also, I had an idea to write oneshots for people who have reviewed, faved, and/or alerted this story. Look on my profile for more details.

Nalligivagit is Inuit (Inuktitut) for I love you and piqpavagin is Yupik (Inupiatun) for I love you.


	24. Chapter 23: Gentle

One night when the moon is full, Katara waits until everyone else is asleep. She tiptoes outside. Swings herself up onto the roof. Situates herself on the precipice with her knees pulled up to her chin. Rubs her eyes and gazes at the moon.

"Yue, help me," she pleads, "I don't know what to do. I can't tell them. I just can't. They'll never look at me the same. Please, Yue."

The Moon Spirit appears before her, offering a comforting embrace. "How can I help you, Katara?"

"Something happened…Sokka and Dad are going to hate me for this," she looks down.

"They're your family, they could never hate you."

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"What has happened to you that is so horrible?"

"I'm ruined. They'll never forgive me for this. You know the customs of our people. They don't care how…they just care if it happens," she tugs at her hair, "Arnaaluk. They'll call me arnaaluk."

"Katara, you didn't," sad words.

"See? Even you. It is my fault."

"I didn't mean it that way—"

"Oh yes you did. You're the perfect image of purity."

"Katara, I'm sorry, you're not arnaaluk."

"The customs of our people say it doesn't matter how it happens, only if it does happen. They'll blame me…not him. "

"Tukisinngittung…" _I don't understand._

"Of course you don't. You don't even know what I'm talking about. Why did I even come talk to you?"

"Aitaaq, Katara, iikuluk…nakajuq…" _Sorry, Katara, sorry…sorry…_

"You can say it as many times and as many ways as you want. It won't change it. I'm arnaaluk," she covers her face with her hands.

"Caluni qiaga?" _Why is she crying?_

"Caluni? Ell'i olrowok…" _Why? She falls down…_

"Caluni Katara tallungmiyok?" _Why does Katara hide her face in her hands?_

"Katara kangusukpok…" _Katara is ashamed._

"Katara tammarpok?" _Katara is lost?_

"Aang…" _Yes…_

"Katara…naglingnartok," Yue smiles to tell her not to worry about it. _Katara…is loveable._

"Ma'na, Yue," Katara bows her head slightly. _Thank you, Yue._

"Ilaali," the beautiful spirit of the moon fades away into the moonlight. _You're welcome._

"I have to tell them."

She crawls off the side of the roof and drops down as lightly as she can. She slips inside and back to her mat. As she lies down a hand gently brushes her arm. Her entire body freezes and burns to life. Her heart leaps out of her chest at the thought of being found out. The sleeping forms of everyone, with the exception of Iroh in the other room, litter the floor. She rolls over to face whoever it was who touched her.

"Where've you been?" Zuko whispers.

"I needed some fresh air," Katara hopes the explanation suffices.

"Do you want to talk about it?" No harm in asking.

"Not right now," a calm reply.

He takes her hand, "You're freezing."

"You're warm." She pushes her mat flush against his and lies beside him.

He's startled by this, but after a moment he loops an arm over her and buries his face in her hair. They both fall asleep in a matter of minutes, each with contented, peaceable smiles. In the morning, the others find them—the ones who usually are awake before anyone else—slumbering in each other's arms. They silently slip out to let them sleep. No one, not even Toph, can deny that they seem happy.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter. As stated before, The Old Language is a combination of Inuit and Yupik, so that's what Katara and Yue are speaking.

Arnaaluk means 'whore' in Inuit (Inuktitut).

If anyone would like a oneshot, send me a PM with a request.


	25. Chapter 24: Goodness

Katara wakes up a few minutes before he does but not wanting to leave the warmth she stays nuzzled into him. She remembers the night before, berates herself for making that ultimatum: she has to tell them. All of them. With a sigh she sits up. Nudges him in the ribs. Waits.

"I'm up, I'm up," he rubs his eye and supports himself on his side with an arm, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no. Everyone needs to hear about this," she can't answer the question directly, at least not yet.

"Should we talk about this over breakfast?"

"After would be better.'

Katara finishes first and waits patiently for the others. She looks down at her hands. Tries to figure out what she's going to say. The clack clink of bowls being stacked pulls her from her thoughts.

"Everyone meet back here, I...need to tell you something."

She looks around the room.

"What did you want to tell us?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Hush please. Remember a few days ago when I ran out? Well, something happened..."

"What?"

"Shhh let her tell."

"I was raped," she deadpans.

It's one of the few times the group had ever been completely silent.

Sokka's "What?" quickly broke that.

"And don't you dare call me arnaaluk, anngar, don't you dare!" She glares at him.

"How could this happen?"

"Oh I don't know! Let's ask the people walking by who were so damn desensitized to it they didn't even help me! I saw a little girl-younger than Toph- mouth the words, 'You too?'." She concentrates to not choke on her tears.

"But what will Dad say?" His voice drops to a half-whisper.

"I don't want to think about that."

Ever the sleuth one, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing. I was leaning against a piece of the wall and he... started yelling at me that my family had ruined his life and I was going to pay. I hate him."

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"Of course I know who did this to me! Hahn-"

"I knew I never liked that guy."

"He said you stole Yue from him and without her he was no one. He says our family ruined his life but he had to consider the relations of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes so..."

"So he forced you."

"I talked to Yue about it. Sokka...Hahn accused Gran-Gran of being arnaaluk."

"Is that why she left?"

"I don't know. For now, it's a 60 year old rumor that was started soon after she left. They said Gran-Gran was already pregnant with Aunt Miksa when she got to the Southern Water Tribe."

"I say we go find him and teach him a lesson he'll never forget," Toph schemes.

"I'm way ahead of you," Mai plays with her knives.

"We need to figure out the best way to go about this."

"He's probably still here in the city," Suki deduces.

"And the city is going to give him up."

"How do you mean?"

"We're going to set a bounty on him—if that's all right with you, Katara."

"We'll see."

"Before the Air Temples were separated into male-only and female-only, there was a death penalty for rape. That's the only time anyone was allowed to disobey the rule that all life is sacred."

"In the Fire Nation itself rape is seen as wrong...the soldiers on the other hand...had their own ideas of sharing the greatness of the Fire Nation with the world; the Earth Kingdom at least."

"That's awful."

"It happened."

"That makes it worse," Ty Lee is clearly upset by learning of this.

"On Kyoshi Island it's almost unheard of, with the Kyoshi warriors and all," Suki comments.

Katara turns to her brother, "Sokka, please stop just sitting there shaking your head. I'm still the same Katara. I know the customs of our people say differently, but look at me. Really look at me. I haven't turned into some stupid fiend. I'm not crawling all over everyone. As much as I tried to make myself think this was my fault, I can't do it. It isn't my fault. Why do you look like you still think it's my fault? He did that to me knowing he wouldn't be reprimanded for it by of our culture."

"There's a whole lot of cultural hypocrisy going on here," Zuko shrugs, "Water is the element of change, but the members of the Water Tribes are beholden to old, unspoken customs."

"The same people who refused to teach me to fight with my water bending," a change of thought, "The Northern Water Tribe is worse than the Southern Water Tribe. We had raids and were nearly wiped out. They fended off the Fire Nation for a hundred years. They kept their benders and their customs. We ended up with close to neither of those."

"Maybe Arnook should deal with Hahn instead of us making such a big deal out of all this."

She quickly shoots the suggestion down, "This has been ignored long enough. Someone has to something. I intend to find as many of these…men as I can and really ruin their lives."

"People might take it even more seriously if the Fire Lord is involved."

She smirks at his sly comment. "I need all of you to be involved in this."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to every woman and girl who has ever found the courage to speak up for themselves or for someone else in regards to rape and violence against women.

Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts everyone.


	26. Chapter 25: Help

The next few weeks are consumed by planning, organizing, worrying, debating. Which leaders and groups do they speak to? Do they make this a solitary event or bring it to other places around the world? It seems a rather unpleasant way to rectify things between the nations. She points out this is a horror that extends beyond the confines of a hundred years of war.

Katara devotes all of her time to perfecting these plans (_her _plans). Her meals are placed beside her. She barely takes a nibble. At night she's up long after the rest and in the morning long before everyone else. She assures them she sleeps. Zuko can tell. Tea gets better the more exhausted you are. But too much and you fall asleep on the drafts of the letter you're trying to write. He would lie very still and watch her work. Sometimes he wanted to comment but he kept this to himself.

She liked helping people-she was good at it! But never had she taken on anything of such magnitude. Dragging Aang all over the world looked like a glorified babysitting stint with a lot of emotions thrown in. The candle flickered, sputtered. Grainy darkness.

She stumbled her way to the empty bed still not sure why everyone was still in a three room apartment crammed together on the living room floor. That other house. It had more than enough room.

Someone grabs her hand. She bites down on her bottom lip with a scream turned squeak. He stands and pulls her into a hug before she has time to think about resisting. She links her fingers behind his neck to hold herself up. He breathes in the smell of her hair; detects the saltiness of the oceans.

"I need to do more..."

"You need to sleep. You'll make yourself sick if you don't."

"I ca—"yawn"—n't."

She offers no resistance as he gently pulls her down beside him. Not so long ago he was the last person she would have trusted. Here, curled up flush against him, it doesn't matter anymore. For a second her thoughts turn to the night. She flips her body to face him. Buries herself in his chest. She plunges into a dream of too many memories and fears.

_Running. She's running. She rounds that one corner; stops, panting for a breath against the wall. Turns around. A figure far off in the distance. She blinks. Finds herself face to face with him. She thrashes and manages to break free of the hold. Three steps. The world around her fades to black, falls away. She falls too. For the longest time all she feels is a sensation of falling into the abyss. She searches for something to grab onto. _

Every motion she makes in her dream world is equated in the real world. The kicks, the punches, the running becomes tossing and turning. Her hands roam over him; they are no longer part of her. She scratches at his shirt and manages to clutch onto a clump of fabric.

_The falling drops her onto the bed. It feels as though her skeleton, muscles, skin, and spirit have all landed on top of each other and re-merged themselves into a single being, answering to the name "Katara."_

Even after all this time all she remembers is before and after. That blank spot in her memory taunts her. Haunts her. She knows he did something to her. If she can't remember exactly what he did, will others believe her when she tells them? Does that mean he can deny it? With a new thought she reluctantly returns to the sleep her body so needs.

"_You did this to me!" _

"_I did nothing." _

"_Yes, you did! Don't lie!" _

"_How can you prove it?"_

"_I was there."_

"_Then tell us what happened."_

"_I can't…"_

"_Liar!"_

"_Liar!"_

"_Liar!"_

_"Liar!" "Liar!"  
_

_The voices come from everywhere._

"_No! It's the truth! He did that to me! Why won't you believe me?" She pleads for a single person to take her side. The words all blur into a big buzzing sound. She kneels and cries quietly. The crowd disappears, replaced by a solitary room. Slowly, she looks up. Into a mirror. Watches the tears roll down her own cheeks. They don't fall straight. The little salty patterns are erratic; pulled somewhat by the waterbender's actions._

_In the dream she laughs. At her own reflection. At the ridiculousness of something such as 'tearbending'. Up until now it has only been a bad joke made in that horrible production by the Ember Island Players. She has used her own sweat and the blood of others. Tears naturally went with the first two. _

Zuko wakes long before she does. Her expressions pass between annoyed, frightened, happy, melancholic, thoughtful, and many others in the course of less than a minute. He closes his eyes once more. To keep her from moving around so much he wraps an arm around her waist.

"Zuko…le' go…need t' ge' up…work t' do…" Katara groggily demands, half asleep.

"Sleep…'s good." He tries to appease her.

"I can't remember what happened," her voice is much clearer now, but still thickly veiled by recent sleep, "I need to remember. They won't believe me if I don't."

Catching on, "Are you sure you want to do that? Seek that out. You blocked all of it out pretty fast. When I found you, you looked as though you sincerely didn't know what had happened."

"Is it possible…I managed to ignore all of that? I hurt so much afterwards. I pieced together what happened…but…"

"But there's pieces missing," he pauses, "I'll help."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finally I have time to update! So...I wrote this after staying awake for 34 hours. Please review, alert, fave, etc. It makes me feel loved.


	27. Chapter 26: Heal

Katara wonders as she awakes whose arms are wrapped around her. She smiles. The warmth can only come from one person. Stretches as much as possible and settles back against his front. He stirs, opens his eyes.

"Sleep well?" He whispers against her neck.

She shrugs her shoulders up to her ears, "Mhm. More sleep..."

"Everyone else has been up for a couple hours." He states matter-of-factly.

"I haven't slept in forever." The tiredness makes her whiny.

He lets go of her and stands up. The crisp morning air rushes in around her.

"Oh fine. I'm up. I'm awake." She stands, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Hey wait. I thought you said everyone else was awake."

He doesn't respond. Instead, he drags her protesting somewhat outside. Points to the sky. The early morning-just after sunrise-sky is a pure cerulean. The long wispy clouds make pale red-orange streaks. In some spots the colors of the clouds and the sky seem to run together holds a purple haze.

"It's beautiful."

"You are too," he mumbles.

She blushes and beams in the same moment.

Tries to cover with a shrug, "I told Mai she was beautiful when she hated the world. As we were watching the sunset on the beach on Ember Island. It was never as nice as this."

"You certainly know the way to a girl's heart."

"I like how you see the good in things."

"I can't always find it in people."

"Or they can't find it in themselves."

"We should find another place to live."

"Wait, us?"

"No, I mean, yes, all of us. We're eating your Uncle out of house and home on a daily basis."

"Where were you thinking?"

"The last time we lived in Ba Sing Se we had a house in the Upper Ring. Unless they've given it to someone else."

"Only one way to find out."

He rubs her arms to keep her warm. They watch the sky fade to gray and blue. It loses its brilliance. The sky is just there. It lacks the beauty of the night spilling into day.

A few hours later when everyone else _is_ awake, "We're going out."

"We know," Sokka drips just-waking-up sarcasm.

"I mean we're taking a walk," Zuko clarifies.

"Oh okay then. Keep my sister safe," he rolls over.

Katara decides not to protest. She leads Zuko through the side streets and alleys. It feels like one of her dreams. He takes her hand and she knows it isn't. Every part of her begins to hurt. Memories flash every so often. She stops a few feet from the wall. She didn't notice the bloodstain on the hard packed dirt before. She falls to her knees. Her back heaves with sobs as it all floods back. Her body is so upset she retches up the almost unrecognizable contents of previous meals onto the ground in front of her. It mocks her. She cries and heaves until she has no strength left to do either.

Zuko helps her to her feet. Leads her to a small nearby fountain. She cleans her face and mouth. Lets out a breath. She stares at the water. Thrown down. Torn apart. Beaten. She had felt so hopeless. A hot dry day at high noon. That water pouch is still somewhere here in Ba Sing Se. She turns to face him. She's never seen Zuko so concerned before. No, she has. Once. The lightning. That single glance.

_"Mom, how do you know someone loves you?" _

_"You'll know when they're willing to do anything to keep anything to keep you safe." _

_"Even die?" _

_Kya never answered outright. The Fire Nation raid three days later answered for her. _

"Thank you," she nods with a weak smile.

They both know more needs to be done. Unlike what others may believe, to them, forgiveness isn't the first step to healing. Knowing that something really happened is.

* * *

A/N: A short...er chapter for everyone. Some catharsis. And the sunrise I've been seeing every morning on the way to school.

I cosplayed Fire Nation disguise Katara at school today and I'm cosplaying her on Halloween. Three of the people in the play I'm working on let me do 'bloodbending' on them. XD I just thought I'd share that with you.


	28. Chapter 27: Time

The group split up as quickly as it came together. Aang, Toph, and Ty Lee remained in Ba Sing Se. Mai left for Omashu. Sokka was finally able to return to the Southern Water Tribe. Suki returned to Kyoshi Island with orders for Ty Lee to join her in no more than two weeks. Katara and Zuko made their way to the Fire Nation capitol.

The advisors did a decent job with keeping the Fire Nation at an absolute standstill in terms of repairing relations. Now he's Fire Lord Zuko again. No longer simply Zuko (or Lee as some customers called him).

"I like that. Lee. I could never imagine that being your actual name," she confessed.

"Did you ever take on a fake name?"

"Twice. In Ba Sing Se the first time I pretended to be Toph's cousin. I was Kwa Mai. Then when Aang got himself in trouble at that one Fire Nation Academy Sokka and I pretended to be his parents. Sapphire Fire. Not to mention I stuffed my clothes so I looked hugely pregnant."

Zuko couldn't get images of a pregnant Katara out of his head. He knew what caused it. Not to mention how unlikely that would be for now. Over the past weeks Katara only managed to hug and occasionally cuddle. An occasional peck, but nothing more. She froze if he touched certain spots. Held her too tightly. Pinned her in sleep. The nightmares lessened. She didn't cry out anything in the Old Language or the common language known worldwide.

Early one morning he finds her on the roof of the palace. Quietly climbs up beside her. Follows her line of sight to the moon and sun moving opposite directions in the sky. Not away from each other. Toward each other. She breaks the silence first.

"Did you see anyone else besides Mai?" Probably not the true source of her musings.

"There were two Earth Kingdom girls: Song and Jin. I don't know what happened to them. We only each saw the other once. You?"

"Haru, Jet, and Aang. And by the stupid custom of my people Hahn." She spits his name to clear the poison from her memory.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

He nods, slides closer to her. Lays his hand on her back and moves his hand in a circle. The gray sky gives way to the sunrise in the east. If one were to look back towards the west they would find the sky considerably darker. She smiles. Closes her eyes for a second.

"Remember the sunrise in Ba Sing Se?"

A nod.

"This one is...different. I mean from that one and the ones at the north and south poles."

The thought finally registers. "Wait. Jet?"

"Yeah. He died of internal bleeding after Long Feng attacked him."

"I knew him. He attacked me and tried to ally with me." Zuko shakes his head at the absurdity of the statement.

"Why did he attack you?" Katara is sure she knows the answer. Jet never took well to anyone from the Fire Nation.

"He accused Uncle and I of being firebenders when we were hiding out as refugees in Ba Sing Se," he hopes the explanation doesn't need to be expanded on, "Dao swords come in handy."

"Could you teach me how to use them? The dao swords I mean. I'd like to be able to defend myself with something more than waterbending."

"I'd be glad to." Both faces break into smiles.

"So...when?" She starts to clamber off the roof.

"How about now? I know the perfect place to practice."

He leads her through the still maze-like palace. Stops at his grandiose room for the swords. The only thing he misses about Ba Sing Se (aside from his uncle) is everyone crammed into that one room, sleeping on the floor. After several hours of cursing at the swords and Zuko for his diligence it starts to click. She adapts the movements slightly. Hers all flow in continuous motions. Though different, her way is no less deadly. The wooden swords (the same Lu Ten had trained him with) suffice for now. He observes a little while longer; hands the real thing to her.

She follows through with her motions, avoiding anything overly risqué. The air is frigid but the sun keeps the frostbite off. Zuko watches with a critical eye, giving little nods of approval. He stretches. First one way, then another. The blades obey Katara. The metal flows like her water. His method more often uses short bursts and ambushing the other. She defends offensively, catching her invisible opponent off guard.

"How old is Azula?" she inquires out of the blue, breaking his concentration but not her own.

"She's..." he counts backwards from a date, "two months away from being sixteen."

"I never knew we were almost the same age. We were all so young," she reminisces, "We still are."

"Except for Mai who was seventeen at the time," there's no malice in his meaning.

"No, she counts as young even though she's the oldest of us."

They lapse into silence again.

"We grew up too fast," Zuko concludes.

The war raged for a hundred years, with hundreds, or thousands, dead or missing. Everyone lost someone. There was no denying it. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, cousins, uncles, friends.

"Some of the boys Sokka trained as warriors were four and five years old. Babies." _They can have real childhoods now. _

"And Toph with...wisdom beyond her years in some _particular_ areas," He gave a derisive snort.

"Looking back at everything...no wonder Aang seemed ready to give up at times," her thoughts shift to him, "I never realized how inspiring you can be."

"I try."

"Oh don't be sarcastic. That's Sokka's thing," she regards the swords, sets them aside, "Enough with these for today."

"Bending?"

"Bending."

Before he can react she has a thin whip racing towards him. He deflects with a flaming kick. Their battle rages across the courtyard, down outer hallways, and between rows upon rows of columns. He skids on an icy patch, but manages to catch himself. She stops, panting out of need for endurance. The pair stays standing where they are, breathing heavily enough that it sounds as though they have one giant set of lungs.

Neither knows how they manage to get so close to each other or how the kiss began. Only that they don't want it to stop. She trips him, they fall into a heap. Their tongues and mouths fight for dominance the same way as the many times they had physically fought. She pins one of his arms with a hand, the other roves his form.

The Fire Nation summer is a dry heat, not the balmy, humid days of the Earth Kingdom. Shirts and robes find themselves tossed aside. They're caught up in the throes of passion. They roll over each other repeatedly. If he had been able to think past these moments, he would be alarmed by how differently she was acting. If she was able to think at all, she would have stopped this all long before it even started.

"I love you…" he whispers deeply, bringing both of them back to reality. They separate and dress before the other can blink.

Katara stares at Zuko. Zuko stares at Katara. She bursts out laughing at something, or someone, probably him.

"What's so funny?" He pouts, which makes her burst into more peals of laughter.

In between the torrential joyful sounds emanating from her, she tells him, "I forgot everything that happened. It was very freeing. But think about it. We almost…well, at least the circumstances would be better."

His eyes widen in realization, "I'm sorry, Katara, I didn't mean for it to go this far."

"You didn't mean to. Did you want it to?"

"I. Uh. What kind of a question is that?"

"A valid one. Because I did too."

"Katara…I've been meaning to ask you something, but I don't know how. Um…here goes nothing," he pulls a wrapped object from his boot and hands it to her.

She unfolds the fabric and looks at the object, obviously confused.

"It's a hairpiece that belonged to my mother," he makes a lousy attempt to explain his real meaning for giving it to her.

"You should keep it; it's part of your family," she nearly hands it back.

He folds her fingers around it and nods. Her face lights up in a smile that rivals the brightness of the sun and the moon and every single star. He embraces her as she accepts his proposition.

* * *

A few mornings later she kneels beside a bucket with some water in it. She closes her eyes and tucks her hair behind her ears. Hopes it won't fall back into her face. The dry heaves are swept away by a wet, slopping sound. She is sure she hasn't eaten anything recently that disagrees with her. Her thoughts are interrupted by another bout of retching. She clutches her stomach. Lets out a sharp sob as the reality hits her like a stinging slap. She cries, not out of sorrow for herself, but for someone else caught in the midst of all this.

With some difficulty she stands, and makes her way weakly to her room. She collapses onto her bed. Curls up and stares at the wall, but nothing at the same time. Her hand rubs her abdomen, which she noticed no longer had such a flat, taut feeling to it. The door opens, followed by footsteps. The bed sinks a little from the weight of someone sitting beside her feet. She rolls only her head to look at him through eyes puffy with tears.

"Why me?" Katara croaks out, the rest of her body follows and she ends up on her back. He lays his hand on top of hers. "What will people say?"

He can't bring himself to tell her. If it was known this child came from Hahn, it might be seen as adultery. The same if he claimed the role of father.

"Could you love her or him knowing where he or she came from?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I managed to finally update. The last performance of the play is tonight, I have more time to write now. Please review, or alert, or favorite, or all three. Love you all!


	29. Chapter 28: Tale

With this new development, the plan was abandoned, or at least postponed indefinitely. The letters sent out held no clue to the real reason. The days turned into weeks. Katara refused to see anyone besides Zuko. She ate only because she needed to. There was no enjoyment in her. She stepped back and let this…thing take over her. A conversation she had had with Zuko days after first telling him continued to run through her head.

"_Aren't there medicines you can take to...lose it?" Zuko tried to keep the inappropriate hopefulness out of his voice._

"_Poisons. I know about them. If I take too much I'm likely to either never be able to have children again or to die." She is overtly matter-of-fact._

"_You're not very useful if you're dead."_

"_What does that mean!" _

"_Nothing, nothing," he kept thinking, "We could give him or her up for adoption."_

"_The last thing this world needs is more orphans; especially not an abandoned baby." The implication was clear 'I don't care who the father of this child is, I will never abandon anyone who needs me.'_

She stares up at the ceiling, tracing a single hairline crack with her eyes. Even though they were holding off the marriage ceremony, Zuko had taken the Fire Lord's chambers while Katara had the room most recently occupied by Ursa. The servants were all sworn to secrecy with penalty of death for leaking news of Katara's pregnancy. Compared to his father (and grandfather and great-grandfather) Zuko was an exceptionally benevolent Fire Lord. They were free to talk among each other, but news of any rumor outside the palace walls would be met with some kind of punishment. He hadn't gotten so far as to figure out what that punishment would be because the talkative staff sealed their lips as soon as they came within fifty feet of the palace walls from any direction.

Letters of reply trickled back over the following months. Toph made an attempt to explain her actions to her parents, only to be formally disowned. Ty Lee had written the letter. Sokka and Suki were married twice: first on Kyoshi Island, and then in the lone village of the Southern Water Tribe. From the letters it was clear the population was growing again. A combination of the men returning and others moving there from the sister tribe to the North. Mai simply informed them she had gotten their vague letter. Aang conveniently disappeared.

Late one night she wandered through the outer hallways. A breeze whipped at the heavy curtains. She could no longer wear her water tribe clothes. A skirt and loose smock. The bindings were looser than she liked, but the soreness only allowed so much. She leaned back against a pillar. She slid down with her back pressed against it until she was sitting on the cool tile floor. She rolled her shirt up to look at her rounding abdomen.

Maybe it was just her stomach grumbling for something more to eat. There it was again! Something shifted. She laid a tentative hand on each side. A tiny point of something hit the palm of her hand. She waited for something more. A hard jab came from the inside out. She smiled, even laughed a little. There really was a little something inside of her.

He saw her on the ground and expected the worst. Her eyes were closed, her head leaned back. One hand limp at her side and the other draped across the highest point of her stomach. The harsh shadows did nothing to decrease his panic. He ran to her, knelt at her side and took her hand. He could hear her breathing, slowly, as though she were asleep. She _was _asleep. She stirred before he could make a move to pick her up and carry her back to bed.

"Zuko…" she took his hand and laid it where hers had been, the faintest etch of a smile on her face.

"Yes, Katara?"

"Wait."

And wait he did. A harsh wallop hit his thumb. He grinned. "It kicked!"

"I guess he or she thought it was time to start moving around."

He gathered her in his arms. He would claim this child as his own and face the consequences. He would deal with Hahn in a much less public way. He escorted her back to her own room and promptly fell asleep in his own bed. She crawled in beside him out of sheer loneliness. In the morning he awoke to find he had thrown an arm over her in possession. Her head pillowed on his bicep. The sun flooded the room with light, filled him with energy. For once he resisted his inert urge to rise with the sun and stayed with his almost-wife.

She deemed herself fit to return to water bending. The motions she used were much slower than any he had ever seen. With eyes closed she controlled her element. She drew it out in long streams. She couldn't dance but the water could. Katara connected every motion, every step. At the end of her exercises she returned every drop to the large pond. Zuko had expressed his fondness for the manmade body of water almost immediately when they had first arrived at the palace.

"I'm not sure what the turtle-ducks thought, but I liked it." He alerted her of his presence.

"It feels so nice to get back to bending. I never knew I would miss it so much," she stumbled a little, "Even if I am off balance from this." She motioned to herself. She was a petite young woman. Not so much as Toph was, but her height had topped out at his eye level.

Everything in her body stopped for a moment. Her breath returned in a gasp and she clutched herself. By some power beyond her she stayed upright. A little while later the same thing. Another. Then another. She thought back to helping Gran Gran with births. What was happening? Her thoughts were cut off by another contraction. That was it! At this rate she would have the baby here in the courtyard.

"Zuko!" she screamed, "I need help!"

* * *

A/N: This has been the most difficult chapter for me to write so far. I hope you guys enjoy it.


	30. Chapter 29: Safe

During the whole ordeal (and long after) Katara drifted in and out of consciousness. Try as the servant women could, they couldn't deny Zuko access to the room. He held her hand. She wrung his bones until he swore he'd never be able to move his hand again. She didn't cry out. The only clues to the immense pain she was in were her constant tears and her death grip on him.

A sudden flurry of activity! The women could see the baby, but something was wrong. They shooed Zuko into a corner. A glint of sharp metal. They freed the long snaking cord from the babe's neck. They caught and washed and checked the child. It was too early, some said. The baby couldn't survive after so much trauma so soon. The women cleaned everything and left as quickly as they had appeared. Mother and child slept side by side on the massive bed.

"How're you feeling?" he asked softly as soon as she showed signs of being awake."

"Pretty good. I feel like I gave birth to something much larger than well, that," she motioned to the peacefully slumbering babe, "She's beautiful."

"I don't think we'll ever really know. With that brown hair."

"And brown eyes."

She stares up at these people. Forms her first memory. These people are her parents, no matter what anyone else says later on. She watches the world through blurry eyes of a newborn. Moves her head side to side. Listens to the sounds surrounding her. The syllables from their mouths. The wind whistling outside. The heartbeat of her mother. Opens and closes her mouth. Demands sustenance of some sort.

Unsure of what exactly she's supposed to do, Katara pulls off her smock, pushes the bindings down, and scoops up her tiny daughter. The little mouth finds its way to a nipple. She gives a little gasp of surprise. It's an odd sensation to have a liquid nearly continuously come out of her own body, but she quickly finds the rhythm.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Me? You mean what are _we_ going to name her?"

After much deliberation, to the point that the little girl had finished feeding and gone back to a deep sleep, they reached a decision. For this baby who had nothing to do with the whole ordeal.

"Kyrsa, I like it," the name was pronounced 'kai-(u)r-sa.' A sort of combination of the names of the mothers her own father and mother had lost.

"And Kai for short," Zuko marveled as she grasped onto his finger with her miniature hand, "She's tiny."

"I've seen lots of newborns before, but never one this small. She seems healthy. I'm worried she may have come too early."

"I heard the servant women say something about that too. She cries and looks around and listens. I don't know much about babies, but she's strong. Just like her mother." He set soft kisses on both Katara and Kyrsa's foreheads.

There was still that ever-nagging question of who her father was. Katara had been with Hahn by force, Zuko by choice. The spirits wanted to make things difficult, it seemed. She counted backwards. It took nine or so months for a baby to form. If the child was Hahn's it was almost eleven months now since the incident. Her cycle hadn't stopped. Then there had been that one time, with judgment slightly clouded by lack of sleep and alcohol. She had confessed her feelings to him and he reciprocated. That night washed away all that happened in the past.

Eight months and some weeks ago. She was a little early, but hopefully nothing to be worried about. Katara looked down at her swaddled daughter in the basket at her feet. She tapped it with her foot to set it rocking on its curved bottom. Tiny mitts were attached to her sleeves to keep her from scratching herself.

"She's yours." Katara had never seen Zuko look so pleased with the world.

The birth announcement and wedding announcement were sent out at the same time. Sure, it was unconventional, but anyone who dared say it was inappropriate (which they were more than well aware it was) had to answer to the happy couple.

Zuko disappeared for a week. When he returned he picked up his daughter by the light of the moon and stars and told her of all the things around the palace. She reached up a tiny hand and brushed it along his scar. Down his cheek. Over his nose. Across his lips. To the undamaged skin of the other side of his face. He could have sworn he saw a toothless smile.

All the inhibitions he had of being a father faded at that moment. He was nothing like Ozai. He knew control and the true meaning of honor. Of all the portraits of Fire Lords, his held no look of malignancy. He had ended this war and would make sure it didn't start again. He would make sure she grew up in a world of peace.

"_You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and destruction is in your blood."_

"_You will learn to fight, and suffering will be your teacher."_

"_You have both great good and great evil in you."_

"_My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson. On my face."_

"_The opposite of pride isn't shame."_

"_I've learned that your honor isn't something anyone can give to you, you have to earn it for yourself."_

"_During the meeting I was a perfect prince, the son my father always wanted, but I wasn't me."_

"_This way no one else has to get hurt."_

"_I was the first person to trust you, back in Ba Sing Se. And you turned around and betrayed me."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."_

The memories petered out at that point. He would never do anything to make her feel unloved. That feeling he had for so many years. He couldn't how see his Uncle gave him this much needed love as well, until it was too late and they were separated.

The preparations for the wedding brought friends and dignitaries from all corners of the world. Some wanted to see the ceremony. Others came to see the first female heir to the Fire Nation throne in seven generations. She had claim to the Southern Water Tribe as well when she became of age. The rest saw her as the most definite proof the war really was over. Someday Kyrsa would understand all this. For now she was content to be passed around to her extended family and cooed and coddled over.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Kyrsa's (Kya + Ursa) nickname Kai means 'seawater' in Hawaiian and 'forgiveness' in Japanese. The next chapter will be the last for this story. Would anyone like me to write a sequel to this?


	31. Chapter 30: Simply

They took a hint from Sokka and Suki. A large, grandiose ceremony in the Fire Nation. A small, intimate wedding in the Southern Water Tribe. Through all the traveling Kyrsa was in one pair of arms or another. The prospect of cousins was made clear as Suki rubbed her abdomen in front of everyone. Sokka leapt for joy and the little family of three rolled their eyes in unison. Hakoda crooned over his first grandchild. Gran Gran commented she never expected to see a great grandchild in her lifetime. Pakku took Zuko aside to show him the traditional ways of water tribe carving. This caused a bit of a delay, but it all would soon be deemed worth it.

The betrothal necklace was evocative of water tribe style with the ribbon choker and circular pendant, but also of fire nation style with the thick, red ribbon and orange color of the pendant. Depending on preference, it could either represent a snowflake or the sun. Maybe even a strange, exotic flower. She wore it proudly. Her mother's necklace now lived in a simple box to be given to Kyrsa when she was old enough.

Toph softened and was afraid to hold the little girl, fearing she might break her. Ty Lee declared herself an Aunt in Spirit and Mai told them what to look forward to in her droll tone from her experience with her brother. Aang was outwardly over his supposed resentment for the two. How could he if there was a child involved? Still, Katara couldn't help but get a nagging feeling he wanted some way to continue the airbenders through his own line. For all he had been through, he was the Avatar first and the last of his people second. There was a possibility of romantic relations with Toph, but due to her blindness she had expressed a desire to probably not have children. It wasn't out of the question.

Azula was denied all access to her niece. She didn't deserve to see the product of the last two people she had seen of the outside world. Zuko wished her other grandmother were there to see her. To know she had become a grandmother. But as each year slipped by there seemed to be less and less of a possibility for reunion. Iroh lavished her with her first taste of tea. She made a face of dislike initially. Then she appeared to enjoy it. Although it may have been because she continued to suck on the cloth he had soaked the tea in long after it was gone.

Her little brown eyes through normal growth took on little goldish flecks and a pale blue ring along the outer edge became apparent. Her downy baby hair grew into thick, dark brown tresses. Her nose and cheekbones were Water Tribe. Her eyes were Fire Nation in shape. She imitated the basic movements for both waterbending and firebending as she learned how her own body worked. The most basic reason being she was the child of two master benders. It would be awhile before anyone would know if she was a bender, if at all.

For all the joy her daughter and husband brought her, Katara did not forget the months of pain caused by Hahn. One of her decrees as newly crowned Fire Lady would be to continue the plan formed in the pain and confusion following that day. There was time for that in the future. She saw nothing but peace and love before her, just as Zuko had said three years ago. Life can go on in one way for only so long.

* * *

A/N: There. I think that wraps everything up, but leaves a whole bunch for me to play around with in a sequel. Yep. I'm going to do it. I'm also starting to write an AtLA and Wicked (the musical and the book) crossover. My first crossover. The stories are entirely unrelated. Also, everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story can send me requests for oneshots. I love working on oneshot requests, they help me with my writing and it's my way of saying 'thanks'.

The betrothal necklace is based on a necklace I made. I'm wearing it right now actually. XD

Thank you so much to everyone who read this and to those of you who alerted and faved for making this my story with the highest amount of alerts and favorites so far.


End file.
